


Trigonometría

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Complicated Relationships, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Summary: Las cosas entre Crowley y Azirafel no podrían estar más tensas. A no ser que una humana muy particular irrumpa en sus vidas para ponerlo todo patas arriba.Capítulo 7. Después de los desastrosos acontecimientos con el ángel el demonio y la humana se encuentran al fin.Capítulo 8. Azirafel trata de recomponer su corazón roto mientras el demonio pone en marcha uno de sus locos planes que, por una vez, parece parece que no va a estallarle en la cara.Capítulo 9. Azirafel no podría estar más satisfecho con el nuevo arreglo. Las cosas parecen ir al fin por buen camino, a pesar de las extrañas dinámicas entre la humana y el demonio.Capítulo 10: Después de una cena maravillosa un ángel, un demonio y una humana inmortal se disponían a pasar el resto de la velada en una suite de Ritz.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Manchester

Azirafel entró en su tienda dando un portazo. A pesar de su fuerza angelical el cristal no tuvo valor para romperse. Todo era culpa de ese demonio engreído y absurdo, pensó mientras colgaba con furia su abrigo en el perchero. ¿A que se creía que estaba jugando?

Habían evitado el Apocalipsis juntos, se habían salvado el uno al otro y ahora estaban en su propio bando. ¿Acaso eso no lo cambiaba todo?

El ángel no era estúpido, dijese lo que dijese Crowley. No había ignorado a los intentos del demonio por acercarse a él, por ganarse su favor. ¡Había caminado por terreno consagrado por él! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Tendría que haber estado ciego y sordo para no darse cuenta.

Su situación siempre había sido demasiado complicada y Azirafel se vio obligado a rechazar sus avances una y otra vez. Su corazón se rompía un poquito cada vez que veía la desilusión en el rostro de su amigo, pero era por el bien de ambos.

Ahora ya no tenían al Cielo ni al Infierno respirándoles en la nuca, ahora él podría aceptar sin reservas cualquier cosa que Crowley estuviese dispuesto a ofrecer. Pero no, esa irritante criatura del averno tenía que ponérselo difícil.

Casi un año después del Armage-NOP Azirafel estaba cansado de esperar. No es que las cosas fuesen mal entre ellos. Se veían a menudo, salían al teatro, bebían en la librería y, en general, disfrutaban de los placeres que el mundo les tenía reservados. Sin embargo, después de seis mil años de obvio flirteo, parecía que el demonio había perdido el interés.

Quizás temía ser rechazado de nuevo, o puede que no tuviese muy claro que era lo que se esperaba de él, pensó el ángel con bastante buen criterio. Así que una noche, tras una obra de teatro moderadamente entretenida y una cena exquisita en un restaurante coreano, Azirafel se armó de valor y lo besó. Le pareció lo apropiado. No había sido así siempre, pero actualmente un beso en los labios consistía en la señal internacional para expresar afecto romántico. Claro, conciso, sin posibilidad de interpretaciones equívocas ¿no?.

Habían subido hacia la entrada de la librería, el ángel se había detenido en el último escalón y, en lugar de buscar las llaves, había depositado un dulce y casto beso en la comisura de los labios del demonio. Crowley respondió. Vaya si respondió. En un instante esos largos dedos estaban en su cuello y en su nuca, manteniéndolo quieto con una delicadeza imposible, y la boca de él estaba otra vez contra la suya, besando alternativamente su labio superior e inferior, acariciando el espacio entre ellos con su lengua bifurcada.

Se separaron ligeramente jadeantes y el ángel lo invitó a entrar, como siempre. Por un instante el demonio hizo ademán de seguirlo y Azirafel cantó victoria antes de tiempo. Abrirían una botella de vino dirían en voz alta algunas cosas que debían ser dichas y su relación tendría el estatus que merecía tras una eternidad de orbitar uno alrededor el otro.

Eso nunca ocurrió. Crowley se enderezó las gafas de sol, hundió las manos en los bolsillos y murmuró algo sobre que tenía que salir hacia Manchester a primera hora.

Manchester, ya, claro.

Azirafel resopló, su enfado renovado por el recuerdo, y de pronto no supo que hacer consigo mismo. Desde luego no pensaba a abrir la tienda y estaba demasiado irascible como para leer u ordenar inventario, así que volvió a ponerse el abrigo y salió a la calle de nuevo.

Nada más cruzar el umbral se dio de bruces con una mujer que intentaba entrar. Ella dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y perdió el equilibrio en el escalón. En un acto reflejo Azirafel la sostuvo y tiró de ella hacia él. El café para llevar que la mujer sostenía en su mano se derramó por completo, pero se ahorró una dolorosa caída escaleras abajo.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron brevemente y el ángel se sorprendió ante el súbito cosquilleo en su estómago.

“Oh, discúlpeme…” “Gracias” dijeron los dos a la vez

La mujer rio con un sonido cristalino y Azirafel no pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapa que era. Quizás no fuese la típica numana que salía en las revistas, rondaba los cuarenta, era una cabeza más baja que el ángel y sus formas curvilíneas se alejaban bastante del canon de belleza actual, pero su piel oscura era suave y satinada, sus cabellos ondulados caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros y sus ojos avellana capturaban la luz de una forma que quitaba el aliento.

Cuando las largas pestañas negras abanicaron en su dirección el ángel se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en varios siglos.

“No se disculpe” dijo ella con una sonrisa “Me ha salvado de una buena, señor…”

“Fell” croó el ángel.

La mujer miró hacia arriba, leyendo de nuevo el letrero sobre la tienda. “¡Oh!, ¿entonces es usted el dueño? ” exclamó.

“Eso me temo” dijo Azirafel forzando una sonrisa. Por muy guapa que fuese el ángel no estaba de humor para vender libros.

“¿Vende usted entradas para la representación de ‘Una noche de verano’?·”

El ángel respiró aliviado. No quería un libro. “Oh, sí. Así es. Pase por favor”

“No, no es necesario, es evidente que está usted cerrando. Volveré en otra ocasión. No quiero importunarlo” se disculpó ella.

“No es ninguna molestia, pase, insisto. Al fin y al cabo le he hecho derramar el café, es lo menos que puedo hacer” repuso él sonriendo de forma casi involuntaria.

La mujer entró en la librería tras él y el ángel no pudo evitar darse cuenta de como esos ojos castaños se detenían en los lugares adecuados, calibrando el espacio y la distribución como por instinto. Había más en su invitada de lo que mostraba. Azirafel estaba seguro de que esa aparente inocencia que irradiaba era tan impostada como la suya propia.

“Verá” dijo el ángel colocándose tras el mostrador y rebuscando una vieja agenda. “Me temo que las entradas para esa obra en particular no estarán a la venta hasta la próxima semana, sin embargo, puedo reservarle las que necesite, si le parece bien”

“Eso sería maravilloso. Se lo agradezco mucho.” Una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mujer “Solo necesito dos, en realidad”

Azirafel le dedicó una mueca traviesa “Una temática muy apropiada para una cita”

La mujer lo miró confusa un instante, pero al momento dejó escapar una risita avergonzada. “¡Oh, no! Él no es… Solo es un viejo amigo”

Por alguna razón el ángel se sintió aliviado.

“Muy bien, dos entradas ¿A que nombre se las reservo?”

“Lily Morgan”

El ángel se sorprendió de nuevo con una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios mientras apuntaba el nombre. ‘Lily’ era un nombre más que adecuado. Las manchitas de tonos miel e incluso rojizas en esos iris castaños recordaban automáticamente a los pétalos moteados de un lirio salvaje. Crowley sabría decirle sin dudar el genero y la especie de la flor de la que estaba pensando.

La acompañó hacia la puerta, aun comentando banalidades sobre el lugar de la representación.

“Me parece que este martes ya podrá recoger sus entradas, señorita Morgan”

“Llámame Lily, por favor”

El ángel le tendió la mano y se la estrechó educadamente. “Azirafel” se presentó.

Ella miró de nuevo el cartel sobre la puerta y vocalizó en silencio las letras riendo ante el juego de palabras. “Ha sido un placer conocerte, Azirafel” dijo ella tuteándolo mientras descendía los escalones hacia la acera. Se despidió con la mano una vez más y desapareció doblando la esquina.

“Lo mismo digo” murmuró el ángel, aunque ella ya se había marchado.

El ser celestial entró de nuevo en la tienda y cerró la puerta tras él.

\---------------o--------------o---------------

Mánchester no era un lugar. Bueno, técnicamente lo era, era parte del territorio de Crowley, como muchos otros sitios. Pero no, Mánchester era una excusa, una salida rápida cuando las cosas se ponían intensas en Londres.

Azirafel lo sabía. El demonio lo había visto en sus ojos grises anoche. ¡Joder! Seis mil años en la inopia y resulta que ahora el estúpido ángel las pillaba al vuelo. Menuda mierda.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador ignorando el límite de velocidad y las leyes de la física. Aún notaba el cosquilleo de los labios de Azirafel sobre los suyos y la sensación de pánico se negaba a desprenderse de su pecho. No debería sentirse así, debería estar eufórico. Debería haber cogido al ángel, haberlo lanzado al sofá y haberle arrancado con los dientes esa ridícula pajarita de cuadros. Pero no, por supuesto que no. No después de lo de la última vez.

La última vez que había tenido algo serio también había empezado así. Un roce casual de una mano, un beso en los labios y ya estaba enganchado. Luego todo se había ido a la mierda y él se había pasado un siglo y medio perfeccionando su técnica para echar siestas interminables y dar mucha pena al mismo tiempo.

No quería pensar en la última vez y desde luego no quería pensar en la masa informe a la que quedaría reducido su necio corazón si las cosas con el ángel salían así de mal.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

El trayecto desde Londres era de casi cuatro horas en coche y Crowley lo reducía a dos y media. Desde luego, no había salido a primera hora. Había dormido ocho horas y había dedicado otras ocho a autocompadecerse, viendo realitys en la tele y escuchando grunge de los 90’ a todo volumen.

A las ocho y media de la tarde estaba estacionando el Bentley, delante de una señal de prohibido aparcar, justo a tiempo para la hora feliz en su antro favorito.

¿Qué que se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Beber, por supuesto. Como podía haberse planteado otra cosa si quiera.

A las diez se tenía en pie con muchas dificultades. Menos mal que los bares tenían una barra a la que sujetarse.

En ese estado etílico la parte de su cerebro que se ocupaba del pensamiento racional estaba siendo engullida por la parte dedicada a los instintos, en concreto el instinto de caza. Escaneó el local con sus ojos de reptil buscando algo muy concreto y allí estaba, junto a la puerta. Un hombre de treinta y muchos con el cabello rubio claro y esas formas redondeadas que siempre le habían resultado tan apetecibles. Lo oyó reír y hablar con sus acompañantes. Un poco pijo, un poco cursi, ligeramente pedante. Crowley se relamió. Perfecto.

Intercambiaron miraditas y sonrisas durante unos minutos antes de acercarse a hablar con él. En cuanto vio la expresión de sorpresa mal disimuladas de sus compañeros supo que la presa caería fácilmente. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no era de los que acostumbraba a ligar en bares y menos con tipos como Crowley, todo cuero negro y pantalones ajustados, pero se llevaría al demonio a casa solo para demostrarles a sus amigos que no era una mosquita muerta.

Media hora después el espacio entre los dos se había reducido al mínimo indispensable para poder seguir manteniendo contacto visual. Crowley dio gracias a las gafas de sol por dos razones, una porque ocultaban sus ojos ambarinos y otra porque distorsionaban su visión lo suficiente para poder ignorar que los ojos de su ligue eran del color equivocado.

La canción pop aleatoria que sonaba en el bar acabó, empezó a sonar Velvet Underground y Crowley se sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Sometimes I feel so happy

Sometimes I feel so sad

Sometimes I feel so happy

But mostly you just make me mad

Mierda, mierda, mierda, joder. Se inventó una excusa sobre la marcha, le dio un numero falso al desconcertado humano y salió del local perseguido por el estribillo de la canción.

Linger on, your pale blue eyes

Linger on, your pale blue eyes

Mientras descargaba su rabia a patadas contra el contenedor del callejón pensaba en cómo era posible que el ángel se las arreglase para joderle la noche sin estar siquiera allí.

Después se arrepentiría y haría un milagro demoniaco para hacer que el número que le había dado al hombre del bar fuese el de una persona agradable con la que pudiese conectar, y no el de un capullo como él


	2. She's so lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley huye a Mánchester tratando de evitar La Conversación. Mientras, en Londres, Azirafel trata de negar la súbita atracción por unos ojos avellana muy distintos a los del demonio.

Cuando Azirafel bajó a la librería a la mañana siguiente se encontraba de un extraño buen humor dadas las circunstancias. 

Miró con recelo el estúpido teléfono portátil que Crowley le había regalado unos meses atrás, insistiendo en que debía modernizarse, sabiendo que se iba a cargar una mañana notablemente prometedora. Si había mensajes serían confusos e incómodos y si no los había… bueno, no sabía que sería peor.

Para su sorpresa el demonio le había mandado un breve texto “Manchester apesta”. Azirafel se tomó un momento para valorar si eso era algo bueno para Crowley o no y luego se encogió de hombros y le respondió con una carita alegre. Seguía enfadado, así que eligió una que interiormente definía como ‘ _sonriente pero no mucho_ ’. 

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador por inercia. No pensaba abrir la tienda, pero la rutina lo llevó hasta allí mientras reflexionaba sobre como abordar su ‘ _relación_ ’ con el demonio cuando se decidiese a volver.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Una taza vacía de café para llevar. Enseguida el mundano objeto evocó el recuerdo de unos ojos color avellana bajo un arco de pestañas oscuras y el ángel no pudo reprimir la sensación electrizante que recorrió su columna.

Tomó el vaso de papel entre sus manos. El café del que procedía no estaba muy lejos. Antes de que pudiese detenerse a pensar cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle. Mientras esquivaba oficinistas trajeados y estudiantes soñolientos se preguntaba que pensaría la mujer si, por casualidad, se encontraban en la cafetería. ¿Se alegraría de verlo? ¿No pensaría que la estaba acosando o algo así?. No estaba haciendo nada malo, él simplemente iba a desayunar, se dijo a si mismo. 

Se sentó en la terraza bajo el incipiente son de finales de verano. Desde esa mesa en concreto podía ver la entrada del local sin ser demasiado obvio. 

Estaba tan distraído observando a la gente que caminaba por la acera que dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta que la camarera estaba dejando una taza de café ante él. “Disculpe, señorita, yo no he pedido…” Por segunda vez en dos días se quedó sin habla. Lily, ataviada con un delantal verde, dejaba un platito con un croissant de chocolate junto a la taza de café. La traviesa sonrisa de la mujer le hizo saber que al final había sido ella quien lo había estado observando. 

El ángel se sintió enrojecer y se reprendió mentalmente por reaccionar como un colegial. Al segundo siguiente los carnosos labios de Lily estaban a un par de centímetros de su oído. “Invita la casa” dijo en un susurro antes de enderezarse y volver al trabajo.

Azirafel disfrutó de aquel mundano desayuno como si fuese el menú degustación del Ritz. Procuró no mirarla demasiado fijamente y durante un rato fingió leer el libro que había traído consigo. Las palabras no se le quedaban y, cuando se dio cuenta, había leído el mismo párrafo al menos una docena de veces. 

¿Qué había en esa mujer que lo hacía actuar de forma tan impropia en él? Se sentía súbitamente impulsivo. El libro que había traído con él era una edición barata de Orgullo y Prejuício así que, si por un casual lo perdía en el intento, no tenía por que ser un drama.

Acabó su café y se marchó dejando el volumen sobre la mesa. Si Lily tenía interés en verlo antes del próximo martes él le estaba dando la excusa perfecta.

De vuelta a la librería comenzó a arrepentirse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? y ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no había aprendido la lección?. La vida de los humanos era breve y él tenía que salir de ella antes de que se diesen cuenta de que no envejecía. ¿Con qué lo dejaba eso? Con unos miserables cinco o, estirándolo mucho, diez años antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

Crowley volvería en un par de días y todo volvería a ser como antes. Azirafel levantó una mano para hacer desaparecer el libro de la mesa con un milagro pero no llegó a realizarlo. 

¿Y si estaba cansado de que todo volviese a ser como antes? ¿Y si necesitaba algo de emoción en su vida? Lo que quiera que fuese a pasar entre Lily y él no tenía por que ser inapropiado. Además no es como si tuviese una relación romántica con el demonio ¿no? 

Crowley había dejado zarpar ese barco y, si quería subirse, iba a tener que nadar.

Justo cuando entraba en su tienda el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, emitiendo un suave ‘pip’. Era la primera vez, desde que tenía ese absurdo cacharro, que sentía ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared al ver el nombre ce Crowley en la pantalla. Abrió el mensaje de todas formas.

“Vuelvo el lunes” el demonio siempre tan escueto. Era pasmosa la habilidad que tenía para producir interminables sonidos consonánticos o para narrar una historia perdiéndose en los fractales y la aparente incapacidad de escribir más de dos palabras seguidas por mensaje de texto.

Las bolitas que indicaban que estaba escribiendo de nuevo parpadearon una vez más y otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla “¿Estás enfadado?”

¡¿Qué si estaba…?! ¡¿De verdad quería tener esa conversación por mensaje?! “Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro” dijo el ángel en voz alta mientras buscaba en el lateral del teléfono el botón adecuado. Lo presionó hasta que el aparato se apagó por completo.

Si Crowey tenía algo que decirle tendría que venir a decírselo a la cara.

\---------------o---------------o---------------

El demonio entró en la estación de tren ligero con la vista fija en su teléfono. Había esperado alguna reacción a su regreso a Londres por parte del ángel, pero no había respuesta. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. “¿Estás enfadado?” escribieron sus dedos sin demasiada mediación de su cerebro. Las dos comitas grises se pusieron azules. Pasaron los minutos y tampoco hubo respuesta. 

Su tren llegó y se fue, no le dio demasiada importancia. ¿Sería posible que el ángel acabase de dejarlo en ‘visto’?. Seleccionó una carita confundida y la envió. Una sola comita, señal inequívoca de un teléfono apagado. 

“¡¡Me cago en la madre que lo…!! ¡Aaarg!” gritó Crowley atrayendo las miradas de los humanos que esperaban en el andén. Frustrado resopló y pateó el suelo con fuerza. Al instante el sistema de megafonía de la estación anunció retrasos y problemas técnicos en las líneas rosa, azul y amarilla.

\---------------o---------------o--------------- 

Lily apareció en su puerta al día siguiente a las cinco en punto. El ángel trató de fingirse sorprendido pero ella le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida, que dejaba bien claro que sabía que no estaba allí por un descuido.

Le tendió el libro sin mediar palabra. Azirafel lo cogió pensando en darle las gracias y prolongar la conversación un poco más en el umbral, pero las palabras que se escaparon de sus labios fueron otras. “¿Te apetecería tomar el té conmigo?”

La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó, rebuscó un momento en su bolso y le tendió una caja de pastas. La suave risa del ángel llenó el aire y éste se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer. Cerró la puerta tras ella, viendo como recorría el espacio como si fuese su propia casa. 

Que equivocado había estado Azirafel la primera vez que la vio. Cualquier revista pagaría una fortuna por tener a un ser tan encantador entre sus páginas. La manera en como sus formas redondeadas llenaban su ropa, lo bien que se manejaba por el espacio con unos movimientos delicados, casi felinos… El ángel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de mirar fijamente.

Recuperando la compostura la guio hacia la trastienda y ella se dejó caer sin vacilar en el sitio de Crowley. Azirafel estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto pero, recordando que estaba enfadado con el demonio, cerró la boca.

“¿Sabes? Este edificio me llama la atención cada vez que paso por aquí. Es un lugar precioso, Azirafel.” Dijo ella mientras recorría los detalles de las molduras y los adornos de la madera con esa mirada avellana. “El alquiler debe de ser prohibitivo” 

Azirafel puso la tetera en el hornillo de la minúscula cocinita del piso de abajo sonriendo ante el cumplido a su adorada librería.

“Supongo que lo son en esta zona. Por suerte la tienda lleva en mi familia varias décadas”

Buscó un par de tazas que no estuviesen muy desportilladas. Lily se levantó de inmediato para ayudar, pero él no se lo permitió. “No, querida, por favor, siéntate. Estoy convencido de que ya sirves suficientes mesas en la cafetería.” 

Ella rio y no le hizo caso. “Me gusta mi trabajo.”

Azirafel se sentó en su silla habitual mientras ella volvía a ocupar el sofá. Había temido que la situación fuese incómoda, o que la conversación no fluyese con naturalidad, pero no. Era absolutamente adorable. De pronto el ángel se sorprendió pensando en el acompañante al que iba a invitar al teatro y preguntándose cual sería la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

“¿Y a ti?” siguió ella “¿Te gusta el negocio familiar? ¿Vender libros y todo eso?”

Azirafel volvió a la conversación “Lo cierto es que no vendo ninguno a no ser que sea totalmente imprescindible” respondió en un susurro con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ella rio incrédula “Pero algo tendrás que vender ¿no?”

“Son las primeras ediciones lo que realmente mueve el dinero” dijo el ángel sin darle importancia y obviando que, en general, el dinero se movía dese una cuenta bancaria infinita al bolsillo del propietario de la primera edición en particular.

Sirvió el té y se lo bebieron conversando de todo y de nada. Lily coleccionaba vinilos antiguos y le gustaba la comida india. Azirafel declaró su amor por el sushi y el arte renacentista, aunque Lily prefería el postimpresionismo del siglo XIX.

El ángel se encontró perdido en esos iris moteados más de una vez a lo largo de la tarde. En un momento dado ella se mordió el labio distraída y algo revoloteó en el estómago del ser celestial. Solo Crowley producía esa reacción tan humana en su cuerpo. Otros humanos lo habían conmovido a nivel emocional o excitado a nivel físico, pero eso, esa mezcla perfecta entre lo uno y lo otro, solo Crowley. Hasta hoy. Contuvo la respiración. ‘¿ _Cómo se supone que voy a salir de esta_?’ 

\---------------o---------------o--------------- 

  
Lily se marchó dejando al ángel de mucho mejor humor que cuando llegó. Parecía que ese dulce sabor de boca que dejaba a su paso iba a convertirse en una constante.

Desdeñó las extrañas emociones que ella había provocado en él. Lo único que pasaba era que echaba de menos al demonio y lo estaba proyectando en la pobre mujer. Al fin y al cabo no habían pasado tanto tiempo el uno lejos del otro desde el Nopocalipsis. 

Azirafel recogió los restos del té con pastas y leyó durante un par de horas. Cuando decidió aparcar el libro aún se encontraba bastante animado, así que encendió su teléfono. En cuanto vio la carita confundida que el demonio le había enviado se sintió culpable. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con él. Se sentía molesto y desconcertado por el comportamiento de Crowley, pero esa no era razón para ignorarlo así. Por encima de todo eran amigos.

“¿Has tenido un día productivo?” escribió Azirafel ignorando el último fragmento de la conversación “¿Muchas maldades en tu haber?”   
Enseguida vio como, bajo el nombre del demonio, aparecía la palabra escribiendo. Contuvo el aliento temiéndose una mala reacción.

“¿Dormir todo el día cuenta como maldad?” El ángel respiró aliviado y respondió.

“Me temo que no, querido. Se supone que debes alentar la pereza en los humanos, no practicarla tú” Añadió una carita sonriente. Quería dejar claro que bromeaba.

El demonio se encontraba aún en su cama, en su loft de Manchester, envuelto en las sábanas. 

Sonrió al ver el pequeño emoji que acompañaba al texto del ángel y agradeció que pudiesen volver a hablar con normalidad, aunque fuese por mensaje.

“Jajajaja. Hay que empezar por dar ejemplo, ángel” respondió el demonio “Además, ya no es tan fácil inspirar según que pecados como antes. La gente tiene demasiados estímulos”

“Oh, querido muchacho, la lujuria y la envidia vienen de serie con esa encantadora corporación tuya” 

Crowley leyó el mensaje varias veces tratando de encontrar a las palaras un sentido inocente y fracasando. Cuando el icono del guiño apareció en la pantalla una maliciosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

En un impulso apartó las sábanas y exageró una pose seductora poniendo morritos. Se sacó un selfie y lo miró antes de enviárselo al ángel. Absolutamente ridículo. El ángel estaría partiéndose de risa a su costa en ese mismo instante.

Azirafel no se estaba riendo. Entendía que se trataba de una broma, que no pretendía tener una connotación erótica, pero aún así… El ángel era incapaz de despegar los ojos de la pequeña pantalla. Su vista iba desde el malicioso brillo de esos ojos dorados al afilado ángulo de su mandíbula. Bajaba por la columna de ese cuello esbelto y pálido para recorrer la marcada forma de una clavícula y terminar en un pezón sorprendentemente rosado. 

Al instante se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en como sería succionar la fina piel de esa garganta y si la rosada aureola sería una zona sensible. ¿Daría Crowley un respingo si la pellizcaba con la fuerza justa? 

“Delicioso” escribió casi sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente. Quiso borrar el mensaje, pero las dos comitas ya se habían vuelto azules (además no recordaba cómo hacerlo, aunque el demonio se lo había explicado varias veces). Sólo le quedaba agradecer a la comunicación a distancia que Crowley no pudiera ver lo ruborizado que estaba y rezar para que pensara que solo le estaba siguiendo la broma.

“Me lo tomaré como un cumplido” escribió el demonio “Creo que voy a dormir un poco más. Buenas noches, ángel”  
Crowley no iba a dormir. De hecho pensaba que no iba a ser capaz de volver a dormir jamás.

“Delicioso” había sido el término. Sonó en su cabeza con la refinada entonación de Azirafel tras devorar el postre más decadente de su restaurante favorito, y la idea de esos labios sobre su cuerpo fue tan intensa que casi lo sintió físicamente. El concepto del ángel interesado por el sexo en algún grado era igualmente interesante y aterrador. Había fantaseado, por supuesto. Pero una cosa eran las perturbadoras ideas que generaba la perversa imaginación del demonio y otra muy distinta la existencia de la posibilidad real de acostarse con Azirafel.

_"Joder, ¿no hace mucho calor aquí?"_ Se preguntó apartando las sábanas de nuevo. Los nervios le devoraban las entrañas.  
Al parecer era posible tener una erección y un ataque de pánico al mismo tiempo. Cuerpos humanos ¿eh? Todo un misterio.

Había sido realmente difícil no responder con otra velada referencia al sexo. Desviar la conversación haciéndole entender al ángel que no podía continuar por ese camino sin herirlo ni ofenderlo. ¿Había sido tan duro para Azirafel rechazarlo durante todos estos años?

El recuerdo del beso ante la librería lo atacó a traición. No, no podía ser. Ya había tomado esa decisión.

¿Sí? ¿La había tomado? ¿O simplemente se había acojonado y había salido por patas? 

La cuestión no era lo que Crowley deseaba, eso lo tenía muy claro. La cuestión era (la cuestión era) si podría soportar el dolor cuando todo se fuera a la mierda (no ‘si todo se iba a la mierda’. Otra cosa que tenía muy clara era que acabaría por cagarla con Azirafel, de una forma u otra.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily. [She's so lovely](https://youtu.be/7ABNEjPxWEg).


	3. Día de mudanza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todas las horas convenciéndose a si mismo de que lo mejor para todos era mantener las distancias con el ángel se disiparon en las profundidades azul grisáceas de esos ojos celestiales.
> 
> Salió del museo, se subió al Bentley y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a Londres.
> 
> \--------------o---------------o---------------
> 
> Azirafel empieza a implicarse más con su nueva amiga, mucho más de lo que debería, y Crowley no puede soportar ni un día más lejos del ser celestial.

Lily resultó ser una encantadora compañía en ausencia del demonio. El jueves, tras acabar su turno, la mujer se pasó a visitarlo y acabaron tomando una copa de vino en la trastienda.

Azirafel no pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad al pasar así el tiempo con Lily. Beber en la librería era una de esas cosas que no acostumbraba a hacer con nadie más que con el demonio, pero las cosas estaban tan raras con él… No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella última conversación que había derivado a temas embarazosos además, todo sea dicho, el ángel encontraba ciertas similitudes entre la humana y su amigo.

Ambos eran inteligentes y divertidos, con un extraño sentido del humor y un atractivo físico muy poco convencional. Pero, sobre todo, ambos se esforzaban por proyectar una actitud muy distinta de su verdadera naturaleza.

El demonio, aunque ya no estaba atado a los requisitos del infierno, se empeñaba en tratar de aparentar un aura de maldad que no tenía nada que ver con su noble corazón.

Por su parte Lily evocaba la imagen de inocencia despreocupada, cuando Azirafel sabía que no lo era en absoluto. Con esto no quería decir que la mujer tuviese malas intenciones, no, la dulce Lily no haría daño a una mosca. Pero su mirada escondía una tristeza que el ángel había tenido la desgracia de ver a menudo.

Ella había pasado por cosas desagradables. Azirafel no podría decir por cuales, pero estaba seguro de que sabía que el mundo es injusto y que las personas pueden ser más crueles que el más pérfido de los demonios.

Esta era una certeza innegable, pero ningún ser humano debería tener que conocerla. Y menos Lily.

El ángel notaba en ella una potencialidad para el amor muy infrecuente en otros humanos, sin embargo los acontecimientos de su vida debían de haberla forzado a reprimir esa capacidad. A no implicarse para no sufrir.

La culpa se disipó conforme era consciente de que Lily necesitaba su ayuda. No un milagro impersonal y genérico, sino que merecía su esfuerzo y su dedicación. Merecía que la segunda mitad de su vida fuese más feliz que la primera. Era una de esas escasas personas a las que merecía la pena perder solo por el privilegio de haberlas tenido alguna vez.

Ojalá Crowley pensase lo mismo de él.

\---------------o---------------o---------------

El viernes quedó con Lily para ir a una exposición en el Victoria and Albert Museum. Con todos sus sentidos angelicales en alerta la sintió llegar puntual, sin embargo los minutos pasaron y nadie entró en la tienda.

Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró en las escaleras, paseando de un lado a otro del estrecho tramo mientras hablaba por teléfono. Parecía que trataba, sin éxito, de hacer entrar en razón a quien estuviese al otro lado de la línea y las lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con desbordarse de esos ojos color avellana.

“No, escúcheme usted. Ese no es el acuerdo al que habíamos llegado. No pienso pagar ni una libra mas”

Al final colgó irritada y solo entonces reparó en la presencia de Azirafel. Ocultó la cara tras sus manos avergonzada y un sollozo se escapó entre sus labios.

El ángel, consternado, la hizo entrar en la librería rodeándola con un brazo tratando de confortarla.

“Lily, querida” dijo dulcemente “¿Te encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Es… es una tontería Azirafel” dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y forzando una sonrisa.

El ángel frunció el ceño. “Está claro que algo te ha molestado. Nada que te haga sentir mal es una tontería”

La sonrisa de Lily se volvió más real y claudicó. “Era mi casero. Me estoy mudando y me acaba de decir que tengo que dejar el piso hoy mismo, pero el nuevo no estará disponible hasta el lunes. El problema no es dónde alojarme, puedo buscar un hotel, pero ¿Qué voy a hacer con todas mis cosas?” se frotó la cara con una mano agobiada “Ugg, será estúpido”

Azirafel ni siquiera dudó “¿Por qué no las traes aquí? Hay sitio de sobra, y no es como si pensara en abrir la librería este fin de semana” dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

“Oh, Azirafel, no podría. Son un millón de cajas, no haría más que molestar”

“Eso es absurdo. Insisto. Es más, no aceptaré un no por respuesta”

Lily lo miró incrédula, buscando en el rostro del ser celestial alguna señal de recelo o reserva. No la encontró.

Azirafel aprovechó el momento de estupefacción para volver a abrir la puerta y conducirla hacia la salida. “Andando, señorita. Vamos a por ese ‘millón de cajas’”

\-------------o--------------o---------------

No eran un millón, pero Lily parecía ser, como el ángel, ese tipo de personas que nunca tiraban nada. Todo tenía valor, todo evocaba un recuerdo.

El piso estaba cerca de la librería y la mujer no tenía cosas demasiado pesadas o voluminosas. Aún así fueron necesarios varios milagros discretos para acortar un poco el proceso.

Cuando subieron al apartamento para emprender el último viaje en teléfono de ángel vibró en su bolsillo.

Lily estaba ocupada llenando una caja más, así que Azirafel encendió la pantalla del aparato sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar. Una nueva foto de parte de Crowley parpadeaba en la pantalla.

Azirafel pulsó en la imagen sin saber si sería seguro abrirla en publico o no. El demonio no solía mandarle cosas indecentes (solo para hacerlo rabiar cuando, en su opinión, estaba siendo demasiado mojigato) pero tras su última conversación el ángel no sabía lo que esperar. Lo peor era que una parte de él deseaba que fuese otra foto subida de tono.

Suspiró entre aliviado y decepcionado. Era la imagen de un mosaico bizantino. El hombre representado en él llevaba una túnica blanca por la rodilla y una capa también blanca con ricos motivos dorados. Tal como dictaba la moda de la época completaba su atuendo con unas polainas, unas botas de piel blanda y un tocado a juego.

“¿No tenías ese mismo conjunto en el siglo VI?” rezaba el mensaje que acompañaba a la fotografía

El ángel sonrió. Él y Crowley se habían divertido de lo lindo durante el imperio bizantino.

“Así es, querido. Bastante a la moda a mi parecer, pero creo recordar que tu comentario al respecto fue preguntarme si me había caído en la cuba del requesón” respondió el ángel con sorna.

Crowley le contestó con una serie de caritas llorando de risa. “Siendo sincero, siempre me ha gustado el requesón” (guiño)

Azirafel estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no sonrojarse como para contestar.

“Así que podrías habértelo tomado como un cumplido” el ángel fracasó en lo de no sonrojarse y decidió que al menos iba a sacarle partido.

Miró alrededor y vio que Lily acababa de salir por la puerta hacia la escalera. Rebuscó entre las opciones hasta conseguir activar la cámara frontal y se sacó una foto a si mismo. Le pareció que no era mala del todo. Algo despeinado por el esfuerzo físico, con las mejillas subidas de color y la pajarita deshecha parecía mas joven que habitualmente.

“Al final has conseguido ruborizarme, tú, vieja serpiente”

\-------------o--------------o---------------

A kilómetros de allí Crowley sintió como la esclerótica de sus ojos se teñía de amarillo tras las gafas de sol y como se erizaba hasta el ultimo vello de su cuerpo. “Oh, por Satán” mustió en shock por el minúsculo triángulo de piel que mostraba el cuello desabrochado de esa camisa impecable.

Todas las horas convenciéndose a si mismo de que lo mejor para todos era mantener las distancias con el ángel se disiparon en las profundidades azul grisáceas de esos ojos celestiales.

Salió del museo, se subió al Bentley y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a Londres.

\-------------o--------------o---------------

Un vinilo de los Beatles sonaba en el viejo tocadiscos de la librería y Lily y Azirafel compartían un curry bastante decente acompañado con un arroz suavemente perfumado.

Habían discutido sobre lo del hotel y el ángel se había mantenido en sus trece. Acabó por prepararle la habitación del pequeño apartamento sobre la tienda desoyendo las quejas de la mujer y sus reafirmaciones de que podría dormir en el sofá sin ningún problema.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que claudicar. Al fin y al cabo el ángel llevaba 6000 años practicando a ser insufriblemente obstinado.

Azirafel la miró con una suave sonrisa. Agradecía mucho su compañía. Una charla inteligente era justo lo que necesitaba para no pensar en el hecho de que Crowley no había hecho ningún comentario sobre la foto. Empezaba a preguntarse si lo habría malinterpretado todo, incluso aquel beso. ¿Y si lo había besado y se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba? Quizás lo que quiera que sintiese el demonio hacia él era, después de todo, simplemente platónico.

Si era así… ¿podría conformarse?. Desde luego no quería pensar en eso.

Quería pensar en Lily y en sus ojos avellana y en como no había vuelto a mencionar a ese supuesto ‘viejo amigo’ desde que vino a reservar sus entradas.

Cuando el ángel regresó de recoger los platos de la cena no la encontró en el salón. Salió por la puerta del patio trasero y la vio apoyada contra el muro fumando. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo rojizo, reflejando el ascua del pitillo.

“No quería encenderlo dentro” explicó “Con todo ese papel…”

“Ya” atajó Azirafel “No sería difícil prenderle fuego por accidente” dijo recordado la serie de catastróficos acontecimientos que desembocaron en el incendio de la librería.

“Por accidente, desde luego” La mujer rio para si. Más como si hubiese recordado algo gracioso que por las palabras del ángel.

“Nunca te había visto fumar” preguntó él curioso.

“Lo dejé hace años, en mi último embarazo. Ahora sólo fumo uno cuando algo se pone demasiado estresante” Ahora sí que le sonrió a él “Aunque esta vez alguien me ha salvado de una buena. De nuevo”

El ángel se recostó contra la pared junto a ella. La mujer le pasó el cigarro y él le dio una calada saboreando su brillo de labios mezclado con el humo mentolado. Le gustaría hacerla hablar de su vida, conocerla mejor, entender la tristeza que parecía inundarla a veces.

“¿No tienes a tus niños contigo?” preguntó al final.

“Mis niños ya no son niños. Son adultos perfectamente independientes que se llevan bastante mejor con su padrastro que conmigo. Mi ex marido siempre les ha dejado hacer lo que les vino en gana y ahora resulta que yo soy la mala” dijo de un tirón, con amargura.

“Oh, querida. Al final verán quien ha estado ahí para ellos. Si hay en ellos, al menos una fracción de ese gran corazón que escondes, a la hora de la verdad, vendrán a ti. Los hijos siempre responden ante su madre, sea para bien o para mal.”

Lily pestañeó lentamente valorando las implicaciones de la última afirmación de Azirafel y le sonrió con una pizca de malicia “¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy inteligente?”

“Sí” dijo él sin darle mucha importancia “También me han preguntado como alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan estúpido, así que supongo que es un empate.”

Lily tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó con la punta de sus zapatillas. “Discrepo totalmente” dijo colocándose frente al ángel. Se puso de puntillas y dejó caer un leve beso en la comisura de los labios del ser celestial.

“Buenas noches, Azirafel” susurró contra su boca antes de retirarse y desaparecer en el interior de la tienda.

\--------------o--------------o---------------

El ángel se había quedado petrificado en el patio, pero nada más oír como se desvanecían los pasos de Lily por las escaleras, entró en la librería y se encerró en el baño de abajo.

Se apoyó contra la puerta tratando de respirar hondo. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios y también otros impulsos muy poco angelicales que Lily acababa de despertar en él. Notaba sus pantalones tremendamente incómodos. No era consciente de cuando había hecho un esfuerzo, pero el caso es que allí estaba, poniendo de manifiesto todos aquello que no debía sentir pero sentía.

¿Por qué era tan vulnerable con ella? No podía comprenderlo, pero con sólo pensar en el aroma de esos cabellos negros y en el roce de sus pechos contra el de él supo que no podría reprimirse ni un segundo más.

Se acarició brevemente sobre la tela, antes de desabrochar los botones de su pantalón y dejarlo caer al suelo junto con su ropa interior. El contacto de su propia mano contra su miembro lo hacía sentir al mismo tiempo culpable y libre. Con el primer movimiento para descubrir la delicada piel del glande un escalofrío de placer recorrió su columna y esos ojos avellana aparecieron claramente en su imaginación.

Las pocas veces que caía en la tentación de aliviarse a sí mismo le gustaba construir las sensaciones lentamente, pero el deseo era demasiado intenso en esta ocasión.

El recuerdo de los labios de Lily aún estaba fresco en su memoria. Reprimió un gemido evocando su contacto y su sabor, como la piel oscura y tersa del exterior daba paso el vibrante rosa del interior. Si se hubiese dejado llevar la habría besado como era debido. Como Crowley lo había besado a él hacía no mucho. Aumentó la presión y la velocidad de su mano, su palma húmeda de sus propios fluidos provocaba una deliciosa fricción.

Otros ojos, estos dorados, y otro cuerpo, delgado y fibroso esta vez, aparecieron en su mente increíblemente vívidos. “Oh, mierda” susurró entre dientes mientras los frenéticos movimientos de su mano lo acercaban al orgasmo más y más.

Su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada. ‘Azirafel’ la voz de Lily, rica y delicada, pronunciaba su nombre en su cabeza y, al mismo tiempo oía la del demonio, con su peculiar entonación ‘Ángel’

Se tragó un sollozo en parte placer en parte angustia, y se derramó sobre su mano, temblando en su clímax contra la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Sintiéndose aún peor que antes se dejó deslizar por la madera hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Alcanzó una toalla para limpiarse y ocultó el rostro entre las rodillas, asqueado consigo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acostumbro a actualizar los jueves, pero esta semana ha sido imposible. Así que aquí va un capítulo el domingo de madrugada 😜


	4. ¡Hey, ángel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily empieza a hacerse un hueco en la vida y en el sofá del ángel. Mientras Crowley y él tienen una conversación pendiente, aunque el demonio tenga otras preocupaciones en mente.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Era un milagro que Lily y Crowley no hubiesen coincidido. Literalmente. Azirafel estaba utilizando sus poderes a propósito para evitar el encuentro a toda costa.

Crowley aparcó en su sitio frente a la librería. Nunca había sido realmente una plaza de aparcamiento, pero nadie se había atrevido a ponerle una multa jamás.

La puerta de la tienda estaba cerrada, pero se abrió para él en cuanto pisó el último escalón.

Lo primero que vio fueron las cajas apiladas en el espacio central de la librería y frunció el ceño extrañado. La voz del ángel llegaba desde la trastienda, cantando una melodía conocida.

_“[Hey Jude](https://youtu.be/mQER0A0ej0M), don’t make it bad _

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better”_

Resultaba desconcertante oírla en la voz del ángel. La canción le recordaba automáticamente a otra persona, su cerebro esperaba una voz femenina muy concreta y no el suave tono de barítono del ángel.

Él le regaló ese disco a ella nada más publicarse y ella había cantado esa canción en concreto para él innumerables veces. Cuando lo veía estresado o nervioso canturreaba una estrofa como si acompañase distraídamente sus movimientos por el lugar, pero el demonio sabía que era para él.

Se esforzó por desterrar esos recuerdos, que lo devolvían a uno de los momentos más oscuros de su larga vida, y avanzó hacia el fondo de la librería. “¡Hey, ángel!” saludó parafraseando a la canción.

Azirafel se volvió hacia él y su rostro se iluminó, cubierto por esa maravillosa sonrisa que hacía temblar las piernas del ser infernal. “¡Crowley, querido! No esperaba tenerte de vuelta tan pronto, ¿Qué tal Mánchester?”

“Horrible, tal como lo dejé”. Se detuvo a un metro escaso del ángel sin saber muy bien que hacer. Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y buscó un tema seguro. “¿Los Beatles? ¿No son un poco actuales para ti?”

Azirafel rio, aparentemente mucho menos incómodo que el demonio, e hizo un gesto restándole importancia. “Creo que a estas alturas ya puedo empezar a considerarlos un clásico.”

Crowley miró a su alrededor “Oye…¿que es todo esto? Acaso…” una sensación horrible se le agarró al pecho “¿te vas a algún sitio?”

“Oh cielos, no. Son las pertenencias de una amiga. Está teniendo algunos problemas para mudarse”

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco “¿En serio? Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con lo de recoger criaturillas desvalidas.”

“Soy un ángel, es mi trabajo. Además esto no tiene nada que ver con mis funciones celestiales, es solo un favor.”

Crowley sonrió. Podía fingirse exasperado, pero en el fondo le encantaba la naturalidad con la que Azirafel acometía esas buenas acciones tan mundanas.

“Venga, ángel. Hay que descansar de tanta buena obra. Te invito a comer”

Esos ojos azul grisáceo centellearon de placer y, en un instante, todo volvía a fluir entre ellos.

\---------------o---------------o---------------

Una vez que Lily se instaló en su nuevo apartamento Azirafel dio por hecho que tardaría un tiempo en dejarse caer por la tienda, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

El sofá de la librería nunca había estado más concurrido. Cuando el demonio no lo ocupaba por completo, estirando sus largas piernas ante las narices del ángel mientras jugaba en su teléfono, Lily pasaba las horas acurrucada en una de las esquinas, parapetada tras un libro cualquiera que llamase su atención.

La mujer pasaba tanto tiempo allí que incluso empezaba a comprender el sistema de clasificación de Azirafel, lo cual resultaba realmente preocupante porque el ángel lo había diseñado a prueba de humanos.

Era un milagro que Lily y Crowley no hubiesen coincidido. Literalmente. Azirafel estaba utilizando sus poderes a propósito para evitar el encuentro a toda costa.

No tenía ninguna disculpa, ni siquiera ante si mismo. No podía negar que su relación con Lily no era tan platónica como había previsto y además volvía a estar en un punto muerto con el demonio. Ninguno de los escenarios posibles de ese encuentro le beneficiaba.

Si se conocían y no se soportaban empezarían los problemas. No podía hablar por la mujer, pero no sería la primera vez que Crowley se ponía celoso de alguno de sus amigos humanos.

Si se caían bien sería peor aún. Tenían muchas cosas en común y Azirafel temía que el impactante atractivo del demonio fuese más apetecible para Lily que su modesta corporación.

No, era inaceptable. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y acaparador, pero los quería a ambos solo para él.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Esa noche era el turno de Lily. La humana había traído un buen vino (nada comparable a lo que el ángel guardaba en su bodega, pero se dejaba beber) y la madrugada los había alcanzado entre risas y cotilleos.

Lily llevaba media hora poniendo verde a su exmarido cuando el tema de conversación empezó a torcerse en la peor dirección posible. 

“A veces el amor no es suficiente, querida” dijo el ángel perdido en el agradable sopor del vino.

Lily rio amargamente “No, que va. Nunca ha habido amor. Era más bien un _arreglo_ beneficioso para ambos, hasta que dejó de serlo”

Azirafel estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida por la delicada elección de palabras, pero Lily pareció no darse cuenta.

“¿Y tu qué, Azirafel? ¿No hay nadie especial en tu vida?” preguntó ella con una sonrisa perversa sobre el borde de su copa.

“Yo… bueno… lo cierto es que…” titubeó el ángel “es complicado”

“¿Alguna vez no lo es?”

El alcohol que corría libremente por su sistema inhibió al fin cualquier atisbo de prudencia en el ser celestial. “Ese es el problema, precisamente. A estas alturas no debería ser tan difícil. Si ambos nos resistimos tanto a que pase algo quizás no sea… No se… no se que hacer. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mutuo”

Lily tomó un trago largo. El intenso vino tinto teñía ligeramente sus labios con forma de corazón. “¿Habéis hablado del tema?”

“¿Te refieres a una conversación abierta y sincera?” el ángel rio como si elle le hubiese propuesto la idea más absurda del universo. “Creí que me conocías un poco mejor, querida mía”

Lily dejó su copa en la mesita, adoptando de pronto una actitud más seria.

“Azirafel, no te rindas sin más.” dijo ella moviéndose en el sofá para quedar justo en frente del ángel. “Se que te preguntas si vale la pena seguir luchando.” continuó casi en un susurro “Es como si todos esos momentos preciosos que atesoras se los hubiera llevado la marea, como si no hubiesen sido más que un sueño. Pero sólo puedes hacer una cosa. [Escucha a tu corazón](https://youtu.be/yCC_b5WHLX0), Azirafel. Hazme caso en esto. Si dejas que se vaya te arrepentirás para siempre”

La mujer pestañeó varias veces para deshacerse de las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordar esos hermosos ojos castaños.

El ángel sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. En parte por la angustia que impregnaba las palabras de Lily, pero sobre todo porque sabía que tenía toda la razón.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Hacía años que no iban al cine juntos, pero en cuanto el ángel lo sugirió el aceptó sin reservas.

El demonio se detuvo en el medio de su vestidor súbitamente nervioso. De pronto elegir que ponerse parecía muy importante. Nunca lo había sido, más allá de hacer la última moda endiabladamente incómoda o ponerse algo absurdo para molestar al ángel, pero por muy divertido que fuese, hoy le interesaba más obtener otro tipo de reacción.

Rebuscó entre sus camisas favoritas. “ _¿El cuello de pico será inapropiado para una cita?_ ” pensó distraído “ _¿Una cita? Eh, eh, espera…. ¿esto es una cita?”_

Solo había una forma de saberlo. Buscó en su móvil la reseña de la película que el ángel había elegido y la cual él no se había tomado la molestia de leer. ‘ _Dos jóvenes viven una embriagadora historia de amor en la Italia de 1980_ ’

“¡Mierda!” exclamó presa del pánico y se volvió para rebuscar frenéticamente entre la ropa colgada en el vestidor.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

El ángel se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Crowley sintió como esos ojos azules lo recorrían suavemente. “Oh querido, estás arrebatador” (¡ _Premio_!)

“Ngk. Vamos ángel” murmuró tratando de no parecer muy satisfecho de si mismo. “Si queremos tomar algo antes tenemos que darnos prisa”

Crowley se detuvo ante un pequeño café. Era bastante temprano, pero sabía que no había nada que deleitase más al ángel que una cena dulce.

Sorbió su expreso en silencio, tratando de no reaccionar ante los obscenos sonidos que emitía Azirafel mientras devoraba sus crepes rellenas de nata y caramelo.

“¿Sabes Crowley?” empezó el ángel dejando el tenedor sobre su plato vacío “Estoy realmente interesado por el film que vamos a ver hoy. Me han hecho ver que quizás mis ideas sobre las relaciones afectivas humanas estén un tanto romantizadas. Puede que una visión más diversa aporte puntos de vista enriquecedores.”

“Aha…”

“Además, se comenta que tiene algunas escenas subidas de tono” añadió a modo de confidencia, con una sonrisilla más propia de un adolescente travieso que de un ángel del Señor.

Crowley se atragantó con el café. Esta era la noche. Hoy se iba a descorporizar. Solo quedaba saber si sería ahogado con su expreso o por combustión espontánea.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Viendo las dificultades para avanzar en su relación que sufrían los personajes de la pantalla Azirafel empezó a pensar que quizás hubiera dado por hecho algunas cosas con respecto a su compañero.

Para las criaturas inmortales un año no parecía demasiado tiempo. ¿Y si Crowley aún estaba intentando adaptarse a su nueva situación? ¿Y si esta vez había sido el ángel quien había ido demasiado rápido?

De pronto lo asaltó toda la ternura que le despertaba el demonio. Parecía tan seguro y despreocupado por fuera, pero el ángel sabía lo que se movía bajo la superficie.

Tentativamente el ser celestial dejó reposar una de sus manos sobre la huesuda rodilla del demonio. Al instante sintió tensarse la musculatura bajo su contacto, iba a retirarla pero uno de los largo brazos de Crowley rodeó sus hombros.

Dejando escapar un suspiro que se perdió entre el sonido de la sala el ángel apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del ser infernal.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo su mejilla, acelerados e irregulares como un animalillo enjaulado, pero notó como respiraba hondo y su abrazo se volvía más firme.

Azirafel sonrió contra a tela de su chaqueta, pensando que quizás esa noche pudiesen hablar al fin.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Nada más volver a la librería el demonio se dejó caer en su sitio habitual, pero se movió enseguida al notar algo entre los cojines. Alcanzó el objeto extraño y frunció el ceño ante una diadema rosa y dorada. “Ángel, ¿Qué demonios…?”

Azirafel se quedó petrificado sólo una fracción de segundo pero enseguida retiró el adorno de las manos del demonio. “Alguna clienta se la debe haber olvidado. La pondré en objetos perdidos” repuso con naturalidad.

Si Crowley no se hubiera pasado los últimos seis mil años catalogando cuidadosamente las expresiones y entonaciones del ángel se lo hubiese creído. A ningún ser celestial debería dársele tan bien mentir.

Mientras Azirafel se afanaba en abrir el wiskey y servirlo en sus elegantes vasos de cristal tallado el cerebro del demonio se lanzaba a una carrera desbocada repasando los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Las cajas de mudanza, sus encuentros semanales más espaciados (no por que el ángel quisiera, sino porque, sospechosamente, a Crowley siempre parecía surgirle algo), las ideas extrañas sobre las relaciones y ahora la diadema.

No era de una clienta, los clientes no entraban en la trastienda ni se sentaban en SÚ sofá. Olisqueó discretamente el gastado cuero y las notas de rosas y lirios del valle lo golpearon con tal contundencia que empezó a preguntarse cómo podía no haberlo notado antes.

Alguien estaba metiéndose en su territorio. Otros humanos habían rondado al ángel antes, desde luego (Era absolutamente encantador y quien pensase lo contrario probablemente habría sufrido una conmoción cerebral, o algo por el estilo), pero nunca le había pasado tan desapercibido.

La única explicación era que Azirafel le ocultase a esa ‘ _amiga_ ’ suya deliberadamente. “ _Dejemos lo de sentirse ofendido para más tarde”_ se dijo a si mismo “ _Ahora lo importante es averiguar por qué_ ”

“Crowley, creo que deberíamos hablar…” empezó el ángel con voz queda, pero el demonio no estaba escuchando realmente.

Se bebió su wiskey en un par de tragos ante el estupor de Azirafel. “Se está haciendo tarde y estoy hecho polvo. Me voy a ir a dormir. Nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?” dijo palmeando levemente el hombro de su amigo.

Antes de que el ser celestial pudiese juntar dos palabras Crowley ya estaba llegando a la puerta con esos andares tan característicos. “¡Ciao, ángel!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Hey, Jude. The Beatles ](https://youtu.be/mQER0A0ej0M)

[Listen to your hear. Roxette](https://youtu.be/yCC_b5WHLX0)


	5. Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ángel caminó calle abajo sin saber que hacer. Sus emociones se confundían en un remolino incomprensible. ¿Como desligar su afecto por el demonio de la rabia que sentía hacia él ahora mismo? ¿Como separar la atracción hacia Lily de la culpa? ¿Como centrarse en la felicidad que deseaba para los dos e ignorar el miedo a perderlos?

El arte contemporáneo no era realmente su fuerte, pero Lily se lo había vendido muy bien. En realidad no habría hecho falta, cualquier cosa por no tener que ver a Crowley.

El despecho no era el sentimiento más angelical, pero no podía evitarlo. En cuanto se acercaba a una conversación mínimamente profunda su reacción era levantarse e irse. ¿A qué se creía que estaba jugando? “Iluso angelito. Como te atreves a pensar que haber estado abrazados durante media hora significa algo para él” pensó con sarcasmo.

Azirafel ya estaba muy harto de sentirse indigno, de sentir que nunca era suficiente para nadie. No era suficiente para el Cielo y al parecer tampoco para Crowley.

¿Adaptándose a la nueva situación? Y una porra. Cada vez que avanzaban un paso parecía que retrocedían tres. Lo tenía que estar haciendo a propósito, le estaba dando lo suficiente para mantenerlo enganchado pero no tanto como para tener que comprometerse a nada.

Pues a ese juego podían jugar dos.

Perdido en sus deprimentes pensamientos la llegada de Lily lo pilló por sorpresa. Era increíble su habilidad para dejarlo sin aliento.

La mujer caminaba calle abajo llevando un brevísimo vestido de terciopelo rosa. Lo combinaba con unas zapatillas deportivas negras y una chaqueta de cuero. Parecía diez años más joven y la luz de las farolas le daba un aire sobrenatural, tiñendo de carmesí sus iris avellana.

Saludó al ángel y, poniéndose de puntillas, dejó caer un leve beso en su mejilla.

“Estás preciosa” barbotó él.

Lily sonrió con timidez “Tú tampoco estás nada mal” añadió en un ronroneo acariciando la suave tela del chaleco del ángel.

_“Por amor del cielo, ella sí que sabe dar dónde duele”_ pensó Azirafel. Esa fingida castidad lo estaba volviendo loco.

La mayor parte de su cerebro angelical le gritaba que se comportase, pero había una mínima fracción, más oscura y más salvaje que le susurraba otras ideas. “ _Ve a donde ella te arrastre. Déjate llevar por una vez_.”

La exposición no estaba mal. Manejaba algunos conceptos interesantes y además había champagne y aperitivos.

Cuando salieron de la muestra ambos estaban ya un poco achispados y Lily no dejaba de insistir en que tomasen la penúltima mientras caminaba colgada del brazo del ángel. Éste, ignorando cualquier resto de buen criterio que le pudiese quedar, accedió.

Acabaron en un oscuro pub, la música estaba alta y el escaso espacio, abarrotado, por lo que el cuerpo de Lily estaba tan solo a un par de centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba, su aliento contra su cuello mientras le hablaba al oído y la pequeña mano en su antebrazo prolongando el contacto más y más.

“Azirafel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? No tienes que contestar si no te parece apropiada” dijo ella hipando ligeramente.

El ángel asintió, curioso ante el ligero rubor que teñía la suave piel de la mujer.

“¿Te gustan los hombres? En el sentido…físico, quiero decir”

Al ser celestial le dio la risa. “¿Me estás preguntando si soy homosexual?”

Lily murmuró una disculpa y se apartó de él algo avergonzada, pero el ángel no se lo permitió y, en un gesto impulsivo la tomó de la cintura. “No me entiendas mal, querida mía. Se el aspecto que tengo.” Esos ojos moteados eran hipnóticos. “Lo cierto es que nunca me ha importado demasiado el género de mis… acompañantes”

La vergüenza de la mujer mutó en una mueca traviesa. “Eso me parecía” susurró deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ángel.

Antes de darse cuenta los labios de Lily estaban contra los suyos, sus formas redondeadas se apretaban contra él y sus dedos se deslizaban entre su pelo.

El ángel gruñó de placer perdido en la sensación. Casi olvidó que estaban en público, aunque nadie parecía estar prestándoles atención. Medio ocultos en una esquina recóndita del bar, amparados en la penumbra y la música que inundaba cada rincón.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon_   
_Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_   
_You got the kind of lovin' that can be so[smooth](https://youtu.be/6Whgn_iE5uc), yeah_   
_Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it_

En el instante en que recuperó brevemente la conciencia de si mismo un relámpago de culpa lo atravesó. Aquello no podía estar bien. No había nada que él pudiera ofrecer a la humana aparte de algunos encuentros informales. ¿Era eso suficiente como para arriesgar lo que podría construir con el demonio?

Entonces la lengua de Lily se deslizó entre sus labios y cualquier traza de pensamiento racional se fundió en la electrizante sensación.

Acarició el suave terciopelo del su vestido, sintiendo sus formas femeninas bajo la fina tela, sintiéndola estremecer entre sus brazos, tan perdida en el beso como él. Se juntaron aún más, presionados contra la pared a espaldas del ángel, entonces ella se movió y el ángel gimió al notar como su esfuerzo rozaba contra el hueco de su cadera. Lily dio un respingo que rompió el beso al notar la rigidez en los pantalones de Azirafel. Súbitamente avergonzado el ángel quiso retirarse, pero ella se apretó de nuevo contra él con una perversa sonrisa en esos labios perfectos. 

Buscó con la mirada y lo arrastró hasta un pequeño reservado cerrado al público. Azirafel se sentó y la tomó de las caderas acercándola de nuevo a él. Ella, sin dudar un segundo, se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y atacó los labios del ángel con renovada pasión.

El ser celestial aprovechó para explorar el cuerpo de la adorable criatura sentada sobre él. Acarició sus nalgas subiendo hacia sus caderas y hacia la parte baja de su espalda, ligeramente curvada hacia dentro. Una de sus manos anidó allí mientras la otra continuaba recorriendo su costado y acariciando uno de esos pechos increíblemente firmes, antes de adentrarse en la espesa melena negra.

Lily suspiró ante las atenciones del ángel y empezó a moverse adelante y atrás en su regazo. El vestido revelaba unos muslos oscuros, redondos y perfectos y su vulva, cubierta sólo por la ropa interior, rozaba una y otra vez contra el prominente esfuerzo del ángel.

A pesar de las capas de tela de por medio las sensaciones eran cada vez más intensas, y Azirafel no pudo reprimir un ruidoso gemido, ahogado por la música ensordecedora.

La mujer besó y mordió la delicada piel de su cuello y las manos del él volvieron a asir con fuerza sus caderas, alentando los obscenos movimientos de ella.

Los jadeos de Lily contra su oído lo excitaban terriblemente. “Ahh, Azirafel” gimió manteniendo el ritmo, buscando en el ángel su propio placer. Él tomó aire entre sus dientes apretados, tratando de retrasar un poco más el inminente orgasmo, aún a sabiendas de que no podría prolongarlo tanto como deseaba.

Entonces Lily, sobre él, llegó al clímax. Repitió su nombre una vez más y se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiese de ello mientras temblaba en la cumbre de su placer.

Los erráticos movimientos de la humana lo impulsaron más allá de límite y el ángel se vio envuelto en las repetidas oleadas de éxtasis, tratando de no pensar en el estado de su ropa interior.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Abandonaron el local hacia el piso de Lily. La mujer caminaba aferrada a su brazo, pero permanecía extrañamente callada. Azirafel notaba como el alcohol empezaba a perder fuerza en su sistema y era remplazado por el sentimiento de culpa. La dulce Lily no tenía nada que ver con eso, se dijo a si mismo, pasaría la noche con ella, la haría sentir amada, aunque sólo fuese durante unas horas.

Se detuvieron ante su portal y ella tomó sus manos con una extraña expresión en el rostro, mitad profundo dolor y mitad resolución inquebrantable. Se puso de puntillas, en ese gesto tan suyo, y lo besó con imposible suavidad.

“Hasta otra, Azirafel” dijo en un susurro.

El ángel la miró desconcertado “Lily, si lo que ha ocurrido te ha importunado de alguna manera yo…”

“No” lo cortó ella casi con una sonrisa “No, en absoluto. Ha sido… ha sido divertido. Es solo que… deberías irte a casa”

El ser celestial asintió. Por supuesto, si a ella no le agradaba su compañía él respetaba su decisión sin vacilar. Aun así no podía negar que el rechazo era una carga más sobre el peso que aplastaba su corazón en ese momento.

Azirafel la besó en la frente acompañando el gesto con una bendición rápida. “Buenas noches, querida mía”

El ángel caminó calle abajo sin saber que hacer. Sus emociones se confundían en un remolino incomprensible. ¿Como desligar su afecto por el demonio de la rabia que sentía hacia el ahora mismo? ¿Como separar la atracción hacia Lily de la culpa? ¿Como centrarse en la felicidad que deseaba para los dos e ignorar el miedo a perderlos?

En la esquina un minúsculo bar seguía abierto. Solo necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello un momento. Un trago más y se iría a casa.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Crowley colgó el teléfono. El humano que había contratado para descubrir quien era la misteriosa amiga del ángel no sació su curiosidad, pero le adelantó que ya tenía la información que le había pedido. Era de la vieja escuela y le se la mandaría por correo postal, para evitar dejar un rastro electrónico, según dijo. Ni que fuera el puto MI6.

Crowley puso los ojos en blanco exasperado pero no insistió. Casi había perdido el interés en el tema, más preocupado por el comportamiento del ángel en los últimos días. Azirafel lo había estado evitando, discretamente, por supuesto. Había ignorado la mayoría de sus llamadas y sus mensajes. Seguramente el demonio habría hecho algo que lo había molestado, pero no era capaz de adivinar el qué.

Resignado se fue a la cama. Al menos el Azirafel de sus sueños era más fácil de entender.

Se despertó sobresaltado dando un brinco el la cama. El despertados marcaba las 4 y media de la madrugada. No comprendió qué lo había arrancado tan abruptamente de su sueño hasta que los golpes contra la puerta volvieron a sonar.

“¿Se puede saber quién coño llama a estas horas?” dijo en voz alta mientras recorría el oscuro pasillo. Abrió la puerta de un tirón. “¿QUÉ?” preguntó enfadado. Entonces vio al ángel con la mirada desenfocada, sosteniéndose malamente con una mano en el quicio de la puerta.

“¿Azirafel?” el ser celestial no contestó, sino que entró directamente, haciendo a un lado al estupefacto demonio. “Ángel ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

El ser celestial avanzó tambaleante por el pasillo y se detuvo en el salón, se quito la chaqueta y deshizo el lazo de su pajarita. De pronto el demonio se dio cuenta de lo desnudo que estaba. Sólo unos boxers ajustados cubrían unos genitales muy desconcertados en ese momento.

Los ojos azul grisáceos lo atravesaron como puñales. “Crowley, hazme el amor”

“NGK” Al demonio se le secó la garganta. Su primer impulso fue abalanzarse sobre el ángel, pero lo suprimió al instante. Esto no estaba bien, Azirafel estaba demasiado borracho como para consentir.

“Ángel” dijo él con voz rasposa “Ponte sobrio, por favor”

Azirafel hizo un mohín. “No quiero” respondió con un tono más propio de un niño malcriado que de un ángel del Señor.

El demonio juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo tomó de la mano y lo tumbó en el sofá. Los dedos del ángel acariciaron los cabellos rojizos y Crowley tuvo que respirar hondo de nuevo para no caer en la tentación. Esa mirada azul empezaba a verse más borrosa, sobrepasada por el cansancio y la intoxicación etílica. Crowley se incorporó, le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó con la manta del sofá.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el ángel ya había sucumbido al sueño. Se agachó junto al sofá, lo besó en la mejilla (en el gesto menos demoniaco que había tenido en los últimos seiscientos cincuenta años) y volvió a la cama.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

[Smooth](https://youtu.be/6Whgn_iE5uc). Santana.


	6. Siempre se te ha daddo bien jugar a dos bandas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley había sido un imbécil al pensar que tendría las agallas para mantener a Azirafel alejado. Mánchester había sido una tortura y estos dos días sin noticias, una eternidad en los pozos del infierno. 
> 
> “Respira ¡Por Di… Sat… quien sea! no puedes contestar así” cogió aire y descolgó el teléfono, obligándose a aparentar que no estaba al borde de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. “¡Hey, ángel! ¿Qué te cuentas?”  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________  
> A Azirafel se le estaban acumulando las conversaciones pendientes. Ya no podía demorarlo más. No sabía que pretendía conseguir, quizás solo limpiar su conciencia, aclarar el ambiente y dejar de sentirse miserable.

Azirafel se despertó desorientado. Se incorporó tratando de comprender por qué no estaba en la librería, entonces reconoció el lugar y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo asaltaron de golpe. La exposición, Lily, el bar, demasiado whiskey y luego había venido al piso de Crowley y… Oh, cielos. No. No no no no.

“Hey, ángel” Azirafel se volvió sobresaltado y se encontró con el demonio que entraba en la sala. Sostenía una bandeja cargada con un par de tazas de té y multitud de dulces apetitosos. “Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos” añadió Crowley con sorna. Su retorcida sonrisa parecía la de siempre, pero había algo en ella…

Azirafel detectó el rastro de la lástima en las maneras de su amigo. El ángel era orgulloso, aún así podía soportar que el demonio se burlarse de él por su torpeza o por sus excentricidades. Pero ese gesto de conmiseración era humillante. Si Ella misma lo descorporizase con un rallo en ese instante le estaría haciendo un favor.

Se levantó sintiéndose enrojecer y vio flaquear la sonrisa en el rostro de Crowley. Cogió su chaqueta y sus zapatos y enfrentó esos ojos dorados rezando para poder juntar más de dos palabras seguidas. Nadie atendió sus plegarias. “Lo siento. Yo… yo no…” fue lo único que consiguió balbucear antes de huir por el oscuro pasillo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada ni un segundo más.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Azirafel se tomó dos días para lamerse las heridas y recuperar la normalidad. Desconectó los teléfonos, hizo inventario y abrió la librería. Cualquier cosa por no pensar en su propio ridículo. En un momento dado le pareció ver al demonio en la acera de enfrente, pero si Crowley se había acercado hasta la tienda no llegó a entrar.

Tenía dos conversaciones pendientes y ya no podía demorarlo más. No sabía que pretendía conseguir, quizás solo limpiar su conciencia, aclarar el ambiente y dejar de sentirse miserable.

Valorando los agravios cometidos aquella noche fatídica creyó que sería mejor empezar por ella. No había sido capaz de comprender del todo lo que había ocurrido con Lily, pero estaba claro que algo que él había hecho le había molestado. No solo eso, debía dejar claras sus intenciones, tenía que tratar de explicarle que la naturaleza de su relación debía limitarse a lo platónico. Porque ahora lo tenía claro, entre la lujuria de la otra noche había podido sentir el pulso de amor emanando entre los dos y eso era algo que ninguno se podía permitir. 

Luego se ocuparía del demonio. Se disculparía, desde luego, pero también necesitaba una explicación. Crowley podía ser malicioso y sarcástico, pero no era un ser mezquino. Todo este embrollo tenía que ser un malentendido, debía haber una razón que explicase su conducta.

  
\--------------o---------------o---------------

  
El ángel llamo a la puerta nervioso. No sabía muy bien con que se iba a encontrar. Las emociones de Lily podían llegar a ser realmente impenetrables. 

Lo que tenía por seguro era que no esperaba encontrársela recién salida de la ducha. 

“Azirafel” dijo al verlo, en un desconcertante tono neutro. “No te esperaba. Pasa, perdona el desorden”

El ángel entró en el pequeño apartamento al que la había ayudado a mudarse. El no le llamaría desorden, era más bien un método de organización alternativo, absurdamente contraintuitivo, pero a ella parecía irle bien. 

“Siento presentarme sin avisar, querida.” Dijo esforzándose en no pensar en la ausencia de ropa bajo ese mullido albornoz. “He tenido un par de días un poco… no se, ni siquiera se me ocurre un adjetivo, pero necesitaba verte”

Ella lo miró preocupada mientras se secaba sus cabellos negros con la toalla. “¿Ha pasado algo malo?”

“¿A parte de ponerme en el más absoluto ridículo? No, no creo que podamos calificar los hechos de ‘malos’”

“Aha… bueno, pues si lo que querías era verme aquí estoy” dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa tratando de aliviar la incomodidad que se instalaba en el ambiente “¿Quieres un té?”

“No, gracias… lo cierto es que… venía a disculparme” balbuceó el ángel.

La mujer frunció el ceño. 

“Por lo de la otra noche” aclaró él.

“Oh, Azirafel, no. No le des mas vueltas, por favor” resopló Lily hastiada. 

“No puedo evitarlo. No es nada propio de mi. No es lo correcto”

“¿El qué? ¿un restregón en un bar? Coincido en que no es muy ortodoxo, pero yo no diría que estuvo mal” repuso Lily apoyándose contra la encimera de la minúscula cocina.

“No es propio de mi ignorar tus sentimientos” Aclaró el ángel “Te mereces tener a tu lado a alguien que te apoye y que te cuide, y yo.. Me temo que no fui esa persona. La otra noche no pensaba en eso… no me he portado bien contigo”

“Azirafel, lo que pasó entre nosotros fueron dos adultos pasando un buen rato. No voy a interpretar el papel de joven virginal ni fingir un pudor que no siento. Me has dado lo que quería ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema?” lo reprendió ella cruzando los brazos sobre el albornoz y apartando la mirada.

El ángel se acercó a ella, acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano y luego la presionó suavemente contra su esternón.   
A través de su palma sintió sin lugar a dudas esa oleada de cálido amor que lo había bañado aquella noche, en el pub con Lily entre sus brazos. 

“Los dos sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres” susurró él tristemente. 

“Y que más da” le replicó ella con amargura “También sabemos que, en tu vida, sólo estoy de paso”

“¿Y si yo no quiero que estés solo de paso?” susurró él sin saber muy bien por qué. Ella le estaba dando una salida fácil, pero no era capaz de tomarla.

“No seas absurdo, Azirafel. No sabes de lo que hablas. Yo no soy…” se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas “Yo no soy buena para ti. No es conmigo con quien deberías estar teniendo esta conversación” sentención tragándose el dolor y la amargura.

El ángel parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y ella lo tomó de las manos con dulzura. 

“Nos lo pasamos bien, tuvimos nuestro momento. ¿No podemos dejarlo en eso? Por favor, no compliques más las cosas”   
Azirafel respiró hondo y asintió, soltando las manos de la mujer y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Ella lo detuvo en el umbral sujetando la puerta para que no la abriese aún. “Prométeme que tendrás esa conversación” dijo seriamente. 

El ángel le dedicó una triste sonrisa. “Prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez.” 

“¿Cómo qué?” respondió ella levantando una ceja, sarcástica. 

“Como llamar a tu ex marido” aclaró el ser celestial. 

Lily rio amargamente “Descuida, puedes estar tranquilo” dijo abriendo la puerta para el ángel. 

“Llámame ¿vale?” le dijo ella mientras salía al descansillo, dejando claro que, a pesar de todo, la amistad entre ellos seguía en pie “Quiero saber que estás bien”

“Lo mismo digo. No lo dudes ni un segundo, querida. Estaré aquí antes de que cuelgues”

Esos ojos avellana le dedicaron una última sonrisa auténtica antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. 

  
\--------------o---------------o---------------

  
La conversación con Lily había sido dura y triste, pero en cierto modo simplificaba las cosas. Se retorció las manos de pura ansiedad mientras observaba el estúpido teléfono portátil. La vergüenza aun le quemaba, pero no podía demorarlo más. Debía ver a Crowley, debían hablar y dejar las cosas claras. Seis mil años de indirectas y medias tintas habían sido mas que suficientes. 

Cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas no saliesen como él planeaba, pero al menos obtendría una explicación. 

  
\--------------o---------------o---------------

  
Crowley recogió el correo fijándose en el gran sobre color ocre que destacaba entre la publicidad. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

El demonio prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el teléfono cuando el nombre del ángel parpadeó en la pantalla. El corazón le iba a cien por hora, el contenido del sobre dejó de ser importante. Después del incidente de la otra noche su mundo había dado un vuelco. El ángel quería… le había pedido…Ngk!

Él había sido un imbécil al pensar que tendría las agallas para mantener a Azirafel alejado. Mánchester había sido una tortura y estos dos días sin noticias, una eternidad en los pozos del infierno. 

“Respira ¡Por Di… Sat… quien sea! no puedes contestar así” cogió aire y descolgó el teléfono, obligándose a aparentar que no estaba al borde de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. “¡Hey, ángel! ¿Qué te cuentas?”

La línea permaneció en silencio unos segundos interminables “Ho… hola, querido” tartamudeó Azirafel al otro lado. “Me preguntaba si, quizás, si no estás demasiado ocupado…solo si tienes un rato, me refiero, no querría importunarte…”

“Azirafel, te estás yendo por las ramas” le respondió el demonio con dulzura.

“Sí…yo…” oyó como cogía aire un par de veces y sonrió para si mismo. Por alguna razón se sentía aliviado de que el ángel estuviese tan nervioso como él 

“¿Podríamos vernos?” dijo finalmente. “En el parque, a las cinco”

“Por supuesto, ángel” mustió el demonio tratando de mostrarse despreocupado y fracasando totalmente.

“Oh, excelente… Pues nos vemos allí” el ser celestial parecía sorprendido de que hubiese aceptado.

‘Estúpido ángel, ¿cómo podía negarse?’

  
\--------------o---------------o---------------

Cuando Azirafel llegó al parque el demonio lo esperaba de pie, apoyado contra el respaldo de su banco habitual. El ángel se acercó en silencio, consciente de que Crowley aún no había reparado en su presencia. Por la postura en sus hombros el ángel supo que no había dormido últimamente. Quizás todo esto estaba siendo tan duro para el ser infernal como para él mismo. Siempre parecía tan despreocupado, tan satisfecho de si mismo… 

“¡Crowley!” lo llamó cuando estuvo algo más cerca. 

“Hola” mustió el demonio, frotándose el pelo más corto de la nuca en un gesto nervioso, al tiempo que reparaba en la cesta que colgaba del brazo del ángel. “¿Un picnic?”

“Creo recordar que teníamos uno pendiente” dijo Azirafel con una sonrisa y el demonio también sonrió.

Subieron hacia la colina comentando cosas banales, pero agradecidos de que la incomodidad inicial se hubiese disipado.

Se sentaron sobre la manta de cuadros escoceses y compartieron una botella de vino y algunos bocados dulces y salados. Azirafel notaba la mirada de esos ojos dorados sobre él cada vez que se deleitaba en la dulzura de una tartaleta, incluso lo vio reprimir un respingo cuando se chupó los dedos para eliminar los restos de crema. 

Tenía que sacar el tema ya, o no respondía de sus actos.

“Querido… ¿puedo preguntarte sobre la noche que te fuiste a Manchester?” dijo el ángel en voz baja, intentando que no sonase a acusación.

Crowley hizo una mueca extraña. El ángel suponía que, saber que el picnic era una encerrona no lo estaba haciendo más fácil precisamente.

El demonio no contestó inmediatamente así que Azirafel sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio. “Pensé que estábamos en el mismo punto, hasta que volvimos a la librería había sido una velada encantadora y… está claro que hice algunas suposiciones erróneas”

“No” claudicó el demonio finalmente “No eran erróneas. Por supuesto que estamos en el mismo punto, ángel”

“Entonces, ¿por qué te marchaste?”

El demonio respondió con una interminable lista de consonantes “Me… me agobié. A veces no puedo evitar pensar en lo peor. No podía quitarme de la cabeza que si empezábamos a… a vernos de otra forma todo se iría a la mierda.”

El ángel lo miraba animándolo a seguir.

“No he tenido buenas experiencias. Yo… se que has tenido algunos _affaires_ en todos estos años, pero tú siempre has tenido el buen criterio de no implicarte demasiado… a nivel emocional, me refiero.” 

Azirafel no estaba demasiado de acuerdo. Pensó el Lily pero no dijo nada y dejó que el demonio continuase. 

“Yo no.” Acabó el demonio con aspereza. 

Azirafel asintió con tristeza “Los humanos tiene vidas muy breves”

“No” dijo el demonio tratando de que el ángel entendiera “No fue eso. Salió… mal. No pudo seguir conmigo y… se fue. Nunca supe por qué.” 

“¿Eso es lo que temes? ¿Que te abandone?” dijo el ángel tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. 

“Tengo miedo de darte buenas razones para abandonarme.” 

“Oh, querido…” Azirafel se sintió fatal por haber sido tan duro con él. “Nunca me habías contado… Buscaremos la manera, no tiene por qué ser así.” 

“¿No? ¿Seguro?” preguntó Crowley claramente agobiado “Me besaste una vez y mira la que he liado.” 

“Exacto, y sigo aquí ¿no es así?” trató de tranquilizarlo en ángel. “He de reconocer que ninguno de los dos ha estado muy acertado estas últimas semanas, pero nunca podría apartarte de mi lado.” 

El demonio lo miró incrédulo. “Me lo tendría merecido por huir así. Seguro que no te faltaron ganas de mandarme a la mierda.” 

“En absoluto.” Le aseguró el ángel. “Quizás de darte un buen puñetazo en la nariz, sobre todo por marcharte así el otro días, pero de alejarme de ti, jamás.”

Crowley sonrió y al segundo frunció el ceño. “¿Qué? ¿Marcharme cuando?” 

“Después del cine. Te dije que debíamos hablar y tú te marchaste sin más”

“Ángel, no soy consciente… ¿Querías hablar conmigo? ¿Y yo me largué?”

Azirafel asintió casi divertido por la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del demonio. Al final sí que había sido un malentendido. 

“Ángel, lo siento, yo no pretendía…” dijo el demonio consternado, tomándolo por los hombros para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

“Shh… tranquilo, querido” dijo el ángel acariciando uno de sus altos pómulos. “Supongo que, ya que estamos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, es mi turno” se liberó del agarre de su compañero y cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

“Crowley…” empezó titubeante “Debo... te debo una disculpa por la escena de la otra noche” continuó incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos “Está claro que había bebido demasiado, no estaba en mis cabales. Siento mucho haberte incomodado”

El demonio aún lo miraba fijamente “Ibas…” se acaró la garganta evidentemente incómodo “¿Ibas en serio? Quiero decir, ya se que no te tenías en pie, pero ¿si no hubieses bebido tanto…?”

El ángel sintió una súbita tensión en el interior de sus muslos. Supo que se había ruborizado completamente y tuvo claro que esa era la respuesta que determinaría como iba a acabar la noche. Lo razonable sería negarlo todo, poner una excusa tonta y empezar poco a poco, pero entonces el demonio se humedeció los labios con esa extraña lengua y a sus resoluciones se las llevó el viento. 

Azrafel asintió, notándose enrojecer más y Crowley se inclinó hacia él para depositar un trémulo beso en sus labios.

“¿Nos vamos?” susurró el demonio en su tono más tentador. El ángel asintió de nuevo. 

  
\--------------o---------------o---------------

  
Azirafel podía notar la intensidad de la mirada de Crowley incluso tras los cristales oscuros, mientras abría la puerta de la librería. 

Nada más traspasar el umbral se vio presionado contra la estantería mas cercana y los labios del demonio se estallaron contra los suyos. Sus largos dedos se aferraban como garras a las solapas de su chaqueta y su delgado cuerpo parecía esforzarse por mantener la mayor superficie de contacto posible con la redondeada corporación de Azirafel. 

Este gimió obscenamente mientras esa lengua bifurcada, diseñada para el pecado, se colaba entre sus labios. Las manos del ángel se deslizaron entre las capas de ropa, sintiendo cada hueso y cada ángulo, ayudándole a desprenderse de la chaqueta negra y empezando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, desesperado por el contacto contra la blanca piel. 

Se movieron torpemente hacia la trastienda, dejando un rastro de prendas descartadas. El adorno plateado del demonio siguió a su chaqueta, y a continuación la chaqueta, el chaleco y la pajarita de Azirafel.

Crowley no le dejaba ni un respiro, alternando entre besos y mordiscos, en sus labios, su cuello y toda la piel expuesta que podía alcanzar. 

Llegaron hasta el escritorio del ángel y el demonio lo alzó en vilo sentándolo sobre el tablero. 

Las sensaciones iban subiendo de intensidad y el ángel sabía que debía sentirse sobrepasado. Al fin, después de tantos siglos… pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro no le dejaba disfrutar de las atenciones de su compañero. Esa mínima fracción volvía una y otra vez a unos ojos avellana y una piel oscura y satinada. No podía ocurrir así, no podía construir algo con él con una mentira como cimientos, aunque fuese una por omisión. 

“Crowley… espera” jadeó “Espera… no puedo”

El demonio se apartó unos centímetros y tomó el rostro del ángel entre sus manos, alarmado por las lagrimas que bañaban esos ojos azules. “Azirafel… no llores, no tenemos por qué hacer nada, si no te sientes cómodo…”

El ángel ahogó un sollozo. “Crowley, hay otra persona”

“¿Qué?” Azirafel vio como la preocupación en los ojos ambarinos del demonio se transformaba en rabia. “¿Estás de puta coña?” Le espetó. “¿Y me lo dices ahora?” 

“Lo siento” respondió el ángel incapaz de contener el llanto “Pensé que lo había solucionado, que podía seguir adelante sin más, pero no puedo. Ya se que no es justo”

“Oh no, por supuesto que no es justo. No es justo tenerme toda la jodida tarde sometido al tercer grado emocional mientras tú te guardas esta puta bomba.” Le recriminó el demonio entre los dientes apretados. “Es esa amiguita tuya ¿no?” continuó cada vez más enfadado. ”Siempre se te ha dado bien jugar a dos bandas.” 

“No es así en absoluto.” Trató de defenderse el ángel “¿Acaso crees que lo he hecho a posta?” 

“Ah, claro” respondió el demonio sarcástico “Me has mentido sin querer” 

“Yo… no. No tengo excusa, pero no puedo controlar lo que siento.”

Crowley hizo un sonido indeterminado y se alejó más de él hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos. “¿Y se supone que me tiene que parecer bien? Porque, sinceramente, ángel, no se que esperas de mi.” 

Azirafel ocultó la cara entre las manos, ahogando un sollozo que se transformó en un gemido de angustia cuando la puerta de la tienda se cerró con fuerza. 

  
\--------------o---------------o---------------

  
Creyó que podría mantener la entereza, pero nada más oír la voz de Lily un rompió a llorar de nuevo. 

“¿Azirafel? Azirafel, háblame. ¿Qué ocurre?”

“Se ha ido. Nos hemos peleado y… no creo que esta vez tenga arreglo”

La línea se quedó en silencio unos segundos y la voz de Lily sonó extrañamente distante “¿Qué le has dicho?” 

“Le hablé de ti” susurró el ángel.

“¿Y se enfadó por eso?” la voz de la mujer sonaba desconcertada, como si esperase otra reacción por parte de un ser al que ni siquiera conocía. “¿Porque le contaste que te habías restregado con una tía en un bar?” 

“No exactamente…” 

“¡AZIRAFEL! ¡¿QUE LE HAS DICHO?!”

“¡La verdad!” se defendió él “Que había alguien más, que sentía algo por otra persona”

“Estás en la librería.” no era una pregunta. “No te muevas, voy para ahí.” 

  
\--------------o---------------o---------------

  
Crowley llegó a su piso con la rabia aún ardiéndole en las venas. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas con el coche por mas calles de Londres, como quien recorre un laberinto una y otra vez. En su cabeza también trataba de encontrar una salida. 

Quería a Azirafel, no tenia ninguna duda al respecto. Quería estar con él. Después de semanas en pleno estado de negación por fin lo veía con claridad, pero no se veía capaz. ¿A eso se iba a reducir su relación? ¿A otra eternidad de miedo constante, esta vez no al Cielo o al Infierno, sino a algún hipotético humano que cautivase a su ángel? 

Agradeció no tener muchas cosas, porque la tentación de estrellar objetos frágiles contra la pared era muy potente en ese momento. 

Llegó al salón y clavó las uñas en el respaldo de su sofá de diseño. “Estúpida humana entrometida” No había odiado tanto a ningún mortal desde el jodido Oscar Wilde, y ni siquiera sabía cómo era. Sus ojos amarillos observaban fijamente el sobre que descansaba en su escritorio. 

Rasgó el papel color ocre y sacó el fajo de papeles y fotos de su interior. “Lily Morgan” leyó, y un cosquilleo de inquietud recorrió su columna. Cogió una de las fotos al azar y el resto de papeles se le resbaló entre los dedos, llenando el suelo con las imágenes de la mujer. 

Esa suave piel de ricos tonos tostados, esa melena negra que caía en amplias ondas sobre los hombros, esos labios con forma de corazón y, por encima de todo, esos ojos color avellana, cuajados de motitas de tonos pardo, incluso rojizos. 

Se quedó sin aire. No podía respirar. “¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?” Preguntó al vacío salón “Nada bueno” le contestó en su cabeza una insidiosa vocecilla. 

Las fotos se arremolinaban en su retina. La mujer en una cafetería con un delantal verde, saliendo se un portal de un bloque de apartamentos, entrando en la librería… Había estado en la librería con Azirafel, a solas. 

“Ángel” el miedo engulló cualquier otra emoción que pudiese despertarle el ser celestial. Azirafel no tenía ni idea de quién era ella, estaba en peligro. Antes de que su cerebro pudiese construir algún otro pensamiento al respecto estaba saliendo por la puerta de nuevo, llegando hasta su coche en tiempo record y saliendo a toda velocidad hacia el SoHo. 

  
\--------------o---------------o---------------

  
Cuando Lily llegó Azirafel estaba un poco más entero. La mera idea de no tener que estar solo en un momento en que se sentía tan vulnerable parecía tener ya cierto efecto calmante. 

La mujer le preparó un té y el ángel le dedicó una triste sonrisa. “Siento haberte llamado, querida. Dijo dando un sorbo a la taza humeante. No tenias que haberte molestado en venir”

“Fui yo la que te pedí que me llamases, ¿recuerdas?. Ese era el trato Azirafel, estar ahí para el otro.” Dijo mientras ocupaba el sitio junto al ángel en el desgastado sofá. 

No conversaron demasiado. No hubo descabellados planes para recuperar el afecto del demonio, solo la dulce voz de Lily asegurándole que todo iba a ir bien. 

Descansaron abrazados hasta el amanecer. 

“Azirafel, tengo turno de mañana” dijo Lily se poniéndose de pie y estirándose, tratando de aliviar el agarrotamiento en sus músculos. 

“Por supuesto, querida mía. Ya has hecho bastante por este viejo quejica”

“¿Seguro que estarás bien?” Le preguntó volviéndose ante el mostrador, aun algo reticente a marcharse. 

Azirafel tomó sus manos entre las suyas para asegurarle que iba a estar perfectamente, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió con un fuerte chasquido y rebotó contra la pared. 

El demonio entró como una exhalación, el poder infernal arremolinándose peligrosamente a su alrededor. “¡Aléjate de él!” gritó a voz en cuello. 

“¡Crowley!” lo reprendió el ángel, molesto por la mala educación de su compañero. “No tienes derecho a hablarle así. Si dejas que te explique…” pero el demonio no le prestaba atención. 

“¿No tiene ni idea verdad?” dijo ignorando al ángel y dirigiéndose a la mujer. 

“Crowley, no, por favor. Así no” dijo ella tratando de apaciguarlo, su voz preñada de crudo temor. 

Pero el demonio no mostró piedad alguna y su voz restalló como un látigo en el repentino silencio “Dile quien ten envía a embaucarle... Ardat Lilith”

La mujer compuso una mueca de dolor. “No es lo que piensas” le dijo al ángel, pero este ya había soltado sus manos y la miraba con el sentimiento de traición marcado en el rostro. 

“Di la verdad” dijo el demonio elevando más el tono “¡Por una vez en tu vida…!”

“¡No te atrevas Crow! ¡Sabes que nunca te he mentido!” le respondió ella también a gritos

“Y una mierda ¿crees que me he olvidado del 85?” 

“¿Del 1385? ¡Fue hace seiscientos años, por Satán, supéralo de una vez!” 

El ángel miraba los alternativamente sintiendo que las paredes de su mundo se desmoronaban. Esos dos…la certeza sobre la naturaleza de su relación cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua helada. 

Los gritos de una y otro resonaban en el espacio de la librería y, de pronto, otra voz mas poderosa se oyó sobre la de ellos “BASTA” bramó el ángel “Fuera de aquí. Los dos” añadió mirando al demonio. 

Crowley lo miró dolido y las lagrimas se desbordaron de los ojos avellana de Lilith. 

“Ángel” dijo el demonio negando brevemente con la cabeza, con un tono casi de amenaza. 

“Azirafel, por favor” rogó ella. 

“He dicho que os vayáis” solo fue un susurro pero reverberó en la librería con una cualidad sobrenatural.

La mujer reprimió un sollozo y salió por la puerta que el demonio había dejado abierta. Crowley no se fue inmediatamente, le mantuvo la mirada al ángel, desafiante, durante casi un minuto, pero al final claudicó cerrando de un portazo al salir.   
  



	7. Skinny love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de los desastrosos acontecimientos con el ángel el demonio y la humana se encuentran al fin.   
> _____________________________________________________________________________________  
> Crowley no odiaba el siglo XIV por la peste y las hambrunas. Bueno, no sólo por eso. Crowley odiaba el siglo XIV porque fue cuando ella se marchó y se llevó de vuelta al infierno un trozo de su oscuro corazón.

El demonio llegó a su piso y se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama. Estaba en estado de shock. Era como el puto siglo XIV otra vez.

Crowley no odiaba el siglo XIV por la peste y las hambrunas. Bueno, no sólo por eso. Crowley odiaba el siglo XIV porque fue cuando ella se marchó y se llevó de vuelta al infierno un trozo de su oscuro corazón. Ahora Lilith había vuelto a su vida de la manera más enrevesada posible y todo el dolor que había sepultado bajo litros de alcohol y autocompasión parecía salírsele a borbotones.

En 1348 el demonio regresó Abajo de forma semipermanente por primera vez desde el Edén, huyendo de la enfermedad y la desolación. La peste negra hacía que la inmundicia del Infierno resultase casi soportable. 

Parte de la horda demoniaca había montado una buena en el anteinfierno. Había vino prácticamente bebible, frenética música de tabores y peleas de demonios menores. La miríada de insectos que pululaban a su alrededor se volvía menos irritante con cada trago. 

Vació su vaso y pensó en lo adecuado que resultaba su presencia allí. Al anteinfierno también se lo conocía como el vestíbulo de los cobardes, por lo tanto él debía sentirse como en casa ¿no?. Azirafel estaba arriba, vestido con uno de esos ridículos disfraces de pájaro con los que los curanderos trataban de protegerse de la peste, aliviando el trance de la muerte a las pobres almas devoradas por la enfermedad. Él estaba allí abajo, asqueado de su propia cobardía y ahogando su culpa en un vino medio pasable. 

Entonces la vio. Crowley solo la había visto de lejos un puñado de veces, sentada junto a Satán con una corona de oro alrededor de su frente. 

La mujer de piel oscura y cabellos de ébano destacaba poderosamente entre los engendros de la horda. Había perdido el resplandor que le otorgaba la protección de Lucifer, pero era indudablemente bella.

Como siempre, la perdición del demonio fue su curiosidad. Si no se hubiese acercado a ella para averiguar que hacía allí nada de esto habría pasado.

Manteniendo su sonrisa más retorcida se sentó a su lado “Críos ¿eh?, les quitas un momento la vista de encima y te organizan una bacanal” dijo señalando con su copa a la masa informe de demonios danzantes.

Ardat Lilith dejó escapar una risa amarga. Sus ojos color avellana resplandecieron como cuentas de jaspe y de pronto el demonio sintió una curiosa sensación que se le agarraba a las entrañas. Una que tenía fuertemente relacionada con cierto ser celestial de ojos claros.

Justo cuando la mujer iba a responder un grupo de criaturas infernales aulló junto a ellos. “¡Queréis callaros de una jodida vez, estúpidos engendros!” bramó ella haciéndolos encogerse de terror. 

Esta vez fue Crowley quien dejó escapar una carcajada. “Eso sí que es amor maternal” dijo con sarcasmo.

Lilith resopló haciendo que un mechón de sus cabellos se agitase en el aire. “He parido cientos de ellos, no puedes pretender que me caigan bien todos. Además, ya son mayorcitos” Lo observó de arriba abajo sonriendo perversamente. “Tu eres uno de los chicos de Lucifer ¿no?”

“Ngk, supongo que sí, aunque prefiero considerarme un agente libre”

“Ya, libre ¿eh?” la mujer echó un trago de su copa “Hazme un favor y llévame contigo cuando consigas salir de este agujero”

“¿Problemas con el Principe del Inframundo?” sugirió el demonio con cautela.

“No, todo va estupendamente, por eso estoy aquí, bebiendo meado de cabra e un páramo cubierto de gusanos” le espetó ella.  
Crowley la miró sobre el borde de sus lentes tintadas sorprendido y divertido a partes iguales. Jamás habría imaginado así a la concubina de Satán. “Vámonos de aquí” dijo en un impulso.

“¿Disculpa?” dijo ella alzando las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

Crowley temió haberla ofendido, pero de perdidos al río ¿no?. Se levantó y le tendió la mano. “Venga, te enseñaré un sitio que da un poco menos de asco”

Para su sorpresa la Madre de Demonios tomó su mano y lo siguió.

Al borde del río Aqueronte había una colina azotada por el viento. Desde la cima se veía la oscura corriente de agua a sus pies, y más allá la neblina impenetrable del limbo. Entre las nubes bajas asomaban tímidamente las ramas superiores de unos arboles secos y retorcidos y, si dejabas vagar la mente, si conseguías evadirte del incesante zumbido de los enjambres de moscas, casi… casi podrías imaginar que estabas en la Tierra. 

Lilith se sentó en el suelo polvoriento, la mirada perdida en el océano de niebla, y el demonio se sentó junto a ella. La Madre de Demonios lo miró detenidamente y sus ojos castaños se detuvieron en la serpiente que dibujaba su sigilo. “Crawly, serpiente del Edén” dijo ella quedamente reconociendo la marca. 

“Crowley” la corrigió el demonio y ella rio con ganas. 

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Unos días después Crowley pasó de nuevo por la ribera del río y se sorprendió al reconocer la figura de la mujer sobre la colina. En realidad no esperaba encontrársela allí, había vuelto a ese lugar con la expectativa de encontrarlo vacío, asumir la punzada de decepción y seguir con su vida. 

Cuando coincidía con Azirafel hacía lo mismo. Regresaba unos días después a donde se habían encontrado para convencerse a si mismo de que el ángel ya no estaba. Hasta ahora había funcionado bastante bien, así que, cuando vio a Lilith allí tuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta y huir. Sin embargo la curiosidad ganó la partida de nuevo. 

La madre de demonios, además de hermosa, era inteligente y aguda, cualidades poco frecuentes allí abajo. Antes de darse cuenta Crowley estaba volviendo regularmente a la colina con la esperanza de charlar un poco más con ella. Sus encuentros eran breves e impredecibles y, en cada uno de ellos, ambos se mostraban un poco menos a la defensiva y un poco más ellos mismos. 

Una tarde conversaban sobre grandes desastres de la historia de la humanidad cuando la fama de Crowley salió a la luz. 

“Así que el gran incendio de Roma fue cosa tuya” dijo Lilith una tarde con una enigmática sonrisa. 

“Uhh, parece que alguien se ha leído mi historial” dijo el demonio con orgullo. 

“No te lo creas tanto. Un Eric me lo contó ayer y pensé que no era nada propio de ti” 

Crowley se mordió el labio inferior y miró alrededor de forma instintiva, aunque sabía que no había nadie en muchas millas. “¿Sabes guardar un secreto?”

Lilith asintió curiosa. 

“Fue un accidente” le susurró él al oído. 

“¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo?” 

“Bueno, no entraré en detalles pero intervinieron un ánfora de vino, una antorcha, un adoquín suelto y un barril de aceite para lámparas”

“Aha… O sea, que te bebiste 39 litros de vino, tropezaste con un adoquín, le prendiste fuego a un barril de aceite y provocaste un incendio que duraría cinco días enteros”

“Y” pausa dramática “me descorporicé en el proceso”

Lilith estalló en carcajadas “Oh, por Satán. Eres un demonio espantoso”

Sentados en aquella colina, uno junto al otro, dejaron que la risa se desvaneciera lentamente y contemplaron la vasta extensión neblinosa que se extendía más allá del río.

Crowley acercó su mano a la de Lilith hasta que casi se rozaron y ella entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de él.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

La madre de demonios trataba de dominar el llanto mientras se abrazaba a si misma de forma convulsiva. A su lado, al pie de la colina Crowley la miraba horrorizado.

“¿Qué te ha hecho?” preguntó él sintiendo una fría gota de ira resbalando hacia sus entrañas. No tenía claro si quería saberlo o no.   
“Nada que no haya hecho un millón de veces antes” respondió Lilith entre los dientes apretados tratando de convencerse a si misma de que todo aquello no tenía importancia. Pero sí la tenía. Hacía siglos que Lucifer se entretenía convirtiendo su vida en su propio infierno privado y personal. No creía que pudiese soportarlo ni un segundo más.

“Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo” dijo el demonio. Parecía una reacción impulsiva, pero no lo era. En realidad llevaba meses planeando como huir con Lilith, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo a ella hasta ese momento.

La Madre de Demonios le dedicó una de aquellas amargas carcajadas, nacidas de la desesperación, no de la alegría. “No seas absurdo, Crowley. Nunca me dejará marchar”

Él se arrodilló a su lado mirándola con esos ojos ámbar. “Cuando se de cuenta ya estaremos muy lejos. No nos encontrará”

Cuando Lilith miró a los ojos de la serpiente lo último que esperaba ver en ellos era esperanza. “Has perdido el juicio” dijo ella desconcertada. “Te destruirá y a mi me arrastrará de vuelta a este agujero”

Entonces Crowley sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos y le tendió un manoseado trozo de pergamino. “Jamás sabrá quien ha sido”

Lilith miró al papel y al demonio alternativamente y, en un arranque de locura, pensó que quizás podría funcionar.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

En el 1348 Europa podía ser un agujero de horror y muerte, pero la vida entre las civilizaciones Incas de América del Sur resultaba bastante apacible. Además, la elección de vivir entre un pueblo cuyos dioses se asemejaban a enormes serpientes había sido un golpe de genio. 

Lilith recogió las ofrendas del día y las llevó al interior del pequeño templo que era su hogar ahora. Crowley roncaba levemente en la cama que ambos compartían mientras ella cortaba parte de la fruta que le habían dejado los habitantes del lugar. 

Desayunó en silencio, contemplando como el sol se alzaba entre la verde espesura que rodeaba el templo. Era como el Edén pero mejor, sin los designios de Dios ni los caprichos de Adán. Allí, en esa tierra alejada de todo Crowley y ella eran sus propios amos y no obedecían a nada más que sus deseos.

Y hablando de deseos… Lilith saboreó el último trozo de guayaba y decidió que le apetecía volver a la cama.

Crowley se despertó con la sensación de unos suaves labios contra la piel de su cuello. Ronroneó aún medio dormido y, cuando la mujer mordió el sensible punto entre su cuello y su hombro, el sueño desapareció por completo. 

El demonio buscó esos suaves labios para unirlos con los suyos. El cálido cuerpo de Lilith se apretaba contra él, dejándole sentir cada curva y cada valle. 

Tras unos besos profundos y húmedos consiguieron separarse unos centímetros. Crowley sonrió ante la ardiente mirada que le dedicó su compañera.

“Buenos días a ti también, _taski_ ” dijo el demonio en un susurro. 

Lilith se deleitó en el nombre cariñoso. Era la palabra que los habitantes de esa parte del mundo utilizaban para referirse a una doncella o a una mujer joven. Hacía mucho que la Madre de Demonios no podía considerarse joven ni doncella, pero el afecto que destilaba la palabra en boca del demonio siempre la hacía estremecer.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó aun más, besó el pecho desnudo del demonio y lo hizo dar un respingo cuando atrapó un sensible pezón entre sus labios. Crowley cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama mientras ella estimulaba el otro entre sus dedos. La cálida sensación empezaba a acumularse en su vientre y un excitante cosquilleo recorría el interior de sus muslos. 

De pronto ya no pudo aguantar más. Necesitaba sentir esa fina y oscura piel en sus manos. Acarició los hombros de Lilith, recorriendo su espalda y aferrándose a sus caderas para colocarla a horcajadas sobre él. Su esfuerzo, completamente erecto, rozaba contra las redondeadas nalgas enviando un placer pulsante hacia la columna vertebral del demonio. 

No perdió un instante en hundir su rostro entre los tiernos pechos de Lilith, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando las zonas más sensibles, al tiempo que sus manos agarraban sus muslos, sus dedos clavándose en la carne como garras. 

La Madre de Demonios sollozaba y gemía bajo las atenciones del demonio y Crowley no podía esperar a provocar más de esos maravillosos sonidos. El demonio dejó caer una línea de ardientes besos sobre su esternón, subiendo para besarla de nuevo. Su lengua bífida exploraba el interior de su boca y saboreaba el dulce frescor de la fruta que ella acababa de comer. Mientras tanto los dedos de él se deslizaron por sus nalgas buscando los pliegues de su sexo y encontrándoselo húmedo e impaciente. 

“Lil, ¿quieres…?” mustió el demonio contra los oscuros labios de la mujer.

“Sí” lo cortó ella “Déjame a mi”

Crowley asintió y observó relamiéndose como Lilith se alzaba sobre las rodillas para colocarse sobre su rígido esfuerzo. Primero lo acarició en su longitud con una mano, extendiendo el líquido preseminal y provocando que las caderas del demonio botasen en la cama contra su voluntad. Finalmente colocó la inflamada cabeza entre los labios de su vulva y se penetró lentamente. 

Las pestañas negras temblaron sobre sus ojos cerrados ante la súbita presión, su respiración se volvía más rápida y superficial. Cuando la primera sensación se resolvió en un relámpago de placer las uñas de la Madre de Demonios se clavaron en el pecho de su compañero con un gemido ruidoso y compartido. 

“¡Ohh! ¡Joder, Crow!” maulló ella cuando las manos de Crowley se aferraron de nuevo a sus caderas, apretándola contra él, tratando de alcanzar toda la profundidad posible. 

El demonio aflojó su agarre y ella comenzó a moverse libremente arriba y abajo. Lilith detestaba que tratasen de retenerla de cualquier modo. Tampoco soportaba la sensación de un cuerpo sobre ella y Crowley lo comprendía completamente. 

Otros habían utilizado el sexo con ella como un medio de control y sumisión. Había sido humillante y, en ocasiones, doloroso. Así que Crowley jamás ponía condiciones. Lilith se acostaría con él bajo sus propios términos o no haría en absoluto. 

Ella lo cabalgaba ciegamente, estableciendo su ritmo preferido, buscando su propio placer y arrastrando con ella a Crowley. El demonio sentía como se iba minando su resistencia conforme los movimientos de Lilith se volvía más y más erráticos. “Ahh, Lil. Es demasiado bueno” dijo él tomando aire entre sus afilados dientes “No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más…”

La mujer gimió ante el cumplido y tomó una de las manos del demonio con la suya para llevarla hacia los pliegues de su sexo. “Pues haz que me corra” ordenó ella en un grave susurro. Cowley obedeció encantado, sintiendo como el suave músculo que rodeaba su miembro se contraía a su alrededor cada vez con mayor intensidad. Con su pulgar buscó en inflamado nódulo nervioso y lo estimuló rápidamente aumentando los temblores en el cuerpo de la Madre de Demonios. 

Lilith llegó al orgasmo con su nombre en los labios, temblando violentamente sobre él. Solo un momento después el demonio la acompañaba sintiendo como el éxtasis lo golpeaba con fuerza. Dejándolo sin habla y sin respiración. 

\--------------o---------------o---------------

El idilio duró unos cuantos años. La selva era un hábitat formidable para la naturaleza primaria de Crowley, y Lilith gozaba de una posición privilegiada como la sacerdotisa predilecta del ‘ _dios serpiente_ ’. 

El demonio no echaba de menos Europa. En realidad sí había una cosa que echaba de menos, pero se esforzaba por no pensar en ella, o en él, mejor dicho. 

Entonces un día llegó un mensaje de Abajo y Crowley sintió como el pánico lo invadía. Creyó que al fin alguien se había dado cuenta de que Lilith estaba con él, que vendrían a buscarlos y los harían pagar por su osadía, pero solo era un encargo. ‘ _Ve a Francia y haz que el señor feudal 1 le declare la guerra al señor feudal 2'_. Rutinario, aburrido y seguro. Respiró aliviado y se centró en solucionar el tema lo antes posible para poder volver con Lilith. 

No fue tan fácil. Permaneció en Europa casi dos meses y, como no, se encontró con Azirafel. Nada más ver iluminarse esos ojos gris azulados todo volvió de golpe. El dolor de estar separado del ángel, que se había convertido en una molestia sorda y relativamente fácil de ignorar, regresó con el doble de fuerza y esta vez no desapareció al volver a la selva. 

Después de esa misión vino otra y después muchas más. 

Crowley se sentía como si lo hubiesen partido por la mitad. Cuando estaba con Azirafel no hacía más que pensar en Lilith y cuando por fin podía volver con ella tenía ganas de marcharse nada más poner un pie en el templo. 

El demonio empezó a evitar al ángel cuando trabajaban en la misma zona. Siempre lo tenía en su radar, lo vigilaba desde la distancia, pero interactuar con él era demasiado doloroso. 

Era consciente de que pagaba sus problemas con Lilith, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba especialmente irascible y saltaba como un resorte ante la menor inconveniencia. Discutían por todo, por los viajes constantes de Crowley, por la gente del pueblo que Lilith había empezado a invitar al templo… Hasta que un día salió a relucir su relación con Azirafel. Crowley lo negó todo, tal como estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Ella no volvió a preguntar, señal de que ya se imaginaba las respuestas a sus preguntas. 

Desde ese momento el demonio comenzó a dormir días enteros, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era lo mejor para los dos, de que mientras él dormía ella podía seguir con su vida y él podía no pensar en Azirafel. 

Un día la oyó llorar en la dependencia contigua a la suya y no fue capaz de levantarse a consolarla. La letargia estaba ganando la partida lentamente y se dio cuenta de que tampoco sabría que decirle.

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Lilith postergó la decisión todo lo posible, pero llegó un punto en que no pudo demorarlo más. Aquella situación acabaría por destruirlos a los dos. No podía seguir allí y sólo tenía un lugar al que volver. 

Miró al demonio dormido en la cama que habían compartido hasta hacía casi un año y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. No, se dijo, debía ser fuerte por los dos. Crowley había hecho lo que ella no podía cuando la sacó de las profundidades del Infierno y ahora le tocaba a ella hacer aquello que el demonio era incapaz de hacer. 

[“¿Quién te amará? ¿Quién luchará? ¿Quién se quedará atrás?](https://youtu.be/aNzCDt2eidg)” no eran preguntas retóricas. Sabia perfectamente la respuesta. 

La suave mano de Lilith acarició el hombro del demonio con una delicadeza imposible y él se removió en sueños.

“Crowley” dijo ella sacudiéndolo con algo más de fuerza. 

“Nnnngk” se quejó él 

“Crowley… me marcho” le dijo Lilith tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz. 

“¿Vas al pueblo? ¿Para eso me despiertas?” empezó él a refunfuñar, pero entonces se volvió en el lecho y pudo ver el profundo dolor que surcaba el rostro de la Madre de Demonios y entendió lo que le estaba diciendo. 

La mujer se enderezó y salió del cuarto con paso firme. Crowley se sintió súbitamente despierto y salió tras ella trastabillando por culpa de sus músculos agarrotados tras una semana entera en la cama. 

“¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué ahora?” 

“¿Nunca te han dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas?” dijo ella en un murmullo casi inaudible mientras se detenía en el espacio mas grande del templo. 

Solo entonces el demonio vio el portal circular dibujado en el suelo y reconoció el sentido de los símbolos que lo rodeaban. “No, no puedes… ¿es que te has vuelto loca?”

“¿De verdad no lo ves, Crow? Esto te está destruyendo y yo no hago más que empeorarlo todo. No te hago ningún bien. Tienes que dejarme ir” dijo ella desesperada, elevando la voz sin pretenderlo. 

“Lil, no puedes volver con él” gritó Crowley al borde del llanto. 

“Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana” respondió ella desafiante. 

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos amarillos del demonio, rodando incontrolables por sus mejillas, y Lilith desapareció en el círculo. 

\--------------o---------------o---------------

El demonio se despertó en su cama, vestido, la almohada empapada en su propio llanto. ¿Cómo podía haberse torcido todo tanto? 

Se preguntaba si conseguiría que el ángel volviese a hablarle alguna vez. Se había sentido muy ofendido cuando lo echó de la tienda, pero tenía que reconocer que le había dado razones para estar enfadado. Se había puesto como una hidra porque el Azirafel sentía algo por otra persona además de él, pero en cuanto empezó a discutir con Lilith lo que habían tenido, lo que aún tenían, se había hecho evidente para el ángel.

Se daría un puñetazo a si mismo. Estúpido capullo hipócrita.

Cuando abandonó la librería había buscado a la Madre de Demonios, pero no la había encontrado. ¿Por no había acudido a él? No hacía tanto que se habían visto. ¿Tres o cuatro años? 

Contra toda sensatez Crowley nunca había llegado a desvincularse del todo de ella. Cada vez que bajaba al Infierno él le llevaba algo de la Tierra. Un libro, un dibujo, un disco… Y, si se encontraban solos, aprovechaban para darse un revolcón. El último había sido uno rapidito en los pasillos de mantenimiento del segundo círculo, no mucho antes del no-pocalipsis. 

Era lo peor que se le podía haber ocurrido. Nunca se sentía satisfecho y tampoco se permitía a si mismo pasar página. Pero no podía evitarlo, ver el deleite en esos ojos castaños valía la pena, sobre todo cuando sabía que ella era profundamente infeliz allí abajo. 

Volvió a pensar en la anomalía que suponía la presencia de la Madre de Demonios en a Tierra. Algo no cuadraba. Lilith había hecho otras misiones para Lucifer y Crowley sabía como trabajaba. Conocía los puntos flacos de la humanidad, podía ser despiadada (aunque casi nunca cruel), pero ante todo era efectiva. 

Las preguntas sin respuesta se agolpaban en su cerebro. ¿Entonces qué hacía ella aquí? Por lo que sabía Lilith y el ángel llevaban viéndose más de un mes, había estado a solas con él, había tenido infinitas oportunidades para hacerle daño, pero no lo había hecho. 

Y, si sus intenciones no eran malas ¿Por qué lo había estado evitando? Pensaba desenredar ese embrollo de una vez por todas. 

Se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio, rebuscando en los cajones una tarjeta. Para sacar a Lilith del Infierno había utilizado los números de identificación de otros demonios. Hacía décadas que no los usaba, pero no se había deshecho de ellos. 

Chasqueó los dedos para hacer la llamada irrastreable y marcó uno de los números la centralita de Abajo. Sabía que lo iban a pasar con un Eric o con un demonio menor que no se enteraba de la misa la media. Ese era el truco, los registros del infierno eran tan poco eficientes que pasarían años hasta que alguien reparase en lo extraño de la llamada. 

Se comió quince minutos de musiquilla insufrible antes de conseguir hablar con alguien, pero al final, dando los códigos de Hastur, consiguió que le remitieran los últimos informes sobre Lilith.

Una copia del papeleo apareció en su mesa en un remolino de fuego infernal. Menos mal que el papel de Abajo era ignífugo.

Empezó a leer los informes, más estupefacto a cada página que pasaba. Cuando acabó apartó el fajo de papeles y se quedó mirando al vacío un buen rato tratando de procesar la información nueva. En un instante se levantó como un resorte. Tenía que encontrarla ya mismo. 

\--------------o---------------o---------------

Lilith lo sintió mucho antes de que entrase en su campo visual, pero no se dignó a mirarlo hasta que el demonio se sentó a su lado.

Una ráfaga de viento barrió la colina en la que estaban sentados revolviendo los negros cabellos de la Madre de Demonios. El nudo de su estómago se apretó aún más al sentir esos ojos dorados sobre ella. No podía lidiar con las acusaciones y los reproches de Crowley en ese momento. 

“¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a regodearte?” dijo al final con frialdad.

La voz del demonio fue tan queda que casi se perdió entre la brisa. “Leí los memorándums”

“Felicidades” repuso ella con sarcasmo. Así que ya sabía que no había cumplido las órdenes de abajo. 

“¿Por qué no acudiste a mi, Lil?” le preguntó él dolido. Lilith lo miró con el ceño fruncido, recordando la última vez que se habían visto. Habían discutido sobre su locura de plan para evitar el apocalipsis y se habían dicho cosas muy feas. Para Crowley eso no importaba, para él todo era una cuestión de lealtades. No se comprometía con alguien fácilmente, pero cuando lo hacía era al cien por cien. 

“¿No te acuerdas de cómo acabamos la última vez?” le dijo tratando de que entendiese su inseguridad “Discutimos, te grité… No sabía cómo me recibirías”

El demonio emitió una retahíla de consonantes. “Por favor, no seas absurda. Podemos tener no estar de acuerdo, pero no te dejaría colgada si me pidieses ayuda. Aunque visto lo visto no es que la necesites…”

Sí que se había leído los informes. Había sido una jugada arriesgada pero, al menos de momento, le había salido bien. La mujer lo miró esbozando una perversa sonrisa. “Ya no eres el único que es intocable, Crow” 

“¿Cómo lo hiciste?” le preguntó con su insaciable curiosidad. “Quiero decir, una cosa es lo que conseguimos el ángel y yo, que nos dejen en paz, que no interfieran con nuestros rollos, pero amenazar a Lucifer… Eso es otra liga.”

Lilith rio olvidando que debía sentirse incómoda. Ya no recordaba lo fácil que era hablar con él. 

“La verdad es que fue todo gracias a Azirafel. Él me dio la pista. Me dijo que los hijos siempre responden ante sus madres, para bien o para mal. Además, tiene algunos libros de lo más interesantes. Ya sabes que yo no tengo vuestra magia, pero conseguí unos resultados bastante satisfactorios”

“Ese es un juego peligroso, Lil. Tu inmortalidad era el premio por darle un ejército, puede manipularte con eso”

Ella negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa de suficiencia. “Si Lucifer intenta obligarme a volver tendrá un motín de las hordas demoniacas y si se le ocurre tratar de matarme todos mis hijos desaparecerán conmigo. Estoy bastante cubierta, siempre que no se enteren Arriba, claro”

El demonio se tomó un momento para procesar la información. Parecía que empezaba a comprender que Lilith no iba a marcharse a ningún sitio, al menos no en un futuro inmediato. Una sonrisilla sarcástica se formó en sus finos labios. 

“¿A qué genio se le ocurrió mandarte a ti a espiarme?” preguntó volviendo sobre la misión que ella se había negado a cumplir “¿Qué saben de nosotros?”

“¿De nosotros…nosotros? Nada. Que nos acostamos alguna vez. Querían que utilizase mis encantos para sonsacarte cómo sobreviviste a la ejecución” dijo ella despreocupada. Abajo no entenderían su relación con Crowley ni aunque les hiciese un croquis. 

“No viniste al juicio” dijo él de pronto. 

Lilith lo miró ofendida. “Te iban a derretir en una bañera de agua bendita. Por supuesto que no fui al estúpido juicio”

“Pues te perdiste mis poderes especiales” dijo el demonio observándose las uñas con interés. 

La Madre de Demonios suspiro agotada. ¿A caso pensaba que era imbécil? “Crowley, tú no tienes poderes especiales, lo que pasa es que eres un cabrón muy listo”

El demonio le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más retorcidas, quizás algún día llegase a explicarle quien era ‘un cabrón muy listo’ en realidad.

“Oh, por Satán, intenta parecer un poco menos satisfecho de ti mismo ¿quieres?” 

Los dos rieron incapaces de mantener su fingida disputa ni un minuto más. Poco a poco silencio se instaló entre ellos, reticentes de verbalizar lo que realmente los había llevado allí. 

“¿Has hablado con Azirafel?” preguntó el demonio casi en un susurro. 

“No, no me coge el teléfono, y la librería está cerrada” Lilith tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Después de cómo había pasado la noche pensaba que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, pero en cuanto volvía a salir el nombre del ángel no podía evitar que se le empañasen los ojos. 

“Lo se, vengo de allí” Crowley parecía encontrarse igual. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y se volvió hacia ella. “Lo siento, tengo que preguntar. ¿Cómo acabaste con él? Quiero decir ¿a que fuiste a la librería en primer lugar?”

“¿La verdad?” preguntó ella elaborando en su cabeza una excusa tras otra y descartándolas ante el asentimiento del demonio. 

“Sí, por favor” le contestó él con una extraña seriedad. 

“Quería conocer de primera mano al causante de nuestra ruptura” mustió ella mirando al infinito. 

“No rompimos por culpa del ángel. Te largaste, ¿recuerdas?” dijo el demonio sin poder ocultar el deje de amargura en su voz.

Lilith no se molestó en reprimir el sentimiento de ira que empezaba a borbotear en sus venas. Él no tenía ni idea. “Sí, Crow, me largué” dijo al final. “Me fui porque tener que estar separado de él te estaba matando y tú te dejarías morir antes de dejarme sola”

“No sabes lo que me hizo tener que estar separado de ti” 

“No, no lo se, pero estás aquí, eso es lo único que importa” el silencio cayó entre ellos y contemplaron el sol poniente durante un rato. “Ahora lo entiendo, por cierto. Azirafel es único. Las cosas que te hace sentir… no hay palabras para describirlo”

El demonio la miró con tristeza. “Hay una”

Lilith había tomado una determinación al respecto del ángel y el demonio y las palabras de Crowley la hicieron reafirmarse en la misma.

El sol casi se había ocultado tras el horizonte y la temperatura empezó a bajar rápidamente. El demonio se estremeció bajo su fina chaqueta. 

“Vamos” dijo ella “Mi piso está aquí al lado y tenemos mucho que hacer”

Él se puso de pie automáticamente, pero se quedó en el sitio mirándola con desconcierto “¿De qué coño estás hablando?”

“¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que dejes de intentarlo con Azirafel?” dijo ella echándose a andar, pero Crowley no la siguió. 

“¿Y tú?” susurró. 

“¿Yo qué? ¿Que pasa conmigo?” repuso ella a la defensiva, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él. 

“Lil, tú lo quieres” le dijo como si ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de los sentimientos que le había despertado el ser celestial. 

La mujer lo miró con un dolor infinito en esos iris moteados y acarició dulcemente la marcada línea de su mandíbula. “Ya estoy acostumbrada a no tener lo que quiero” susurró.

El demonio no dijo una palabra de camino al pequeño apartamento, solo un sonido de desaprobación en cuanto llegaron y vio el revoltijo de objetos que cubrían las superficies.

Lilith sonrió para si misma. El demonio era organizado y minimalista hasta el extremo. Ella nunca había sido una amante del orden y, cunado habían vivido juntos, acostumbraba a desordenar a propósito para hacerlo rabiar.

Él apartó un par de paños de cocina sin doblar, se dejó caer en una silla del comedor y siguió los movimientos de Lilith mientras calentaba agua para el té. Cuando la mujer se volvió hacia la encimera él se levantó y se colocó tras ella, abrazándola por la cintura. La Madre de Demonios se dio la vuelta y Crowley la besó con dulzura. Más de seis siglos de sentimientos reprimidos volvieron de golpe. 

Cuando se separaron ella golpeó débilmente al demonio en el pecho. “¿Por qué os empeñáis en hacerlo todo tan complicado? Joder, sólo tenéis que hacerme caso, no es tan difícil” 

Crowley la besó de nuevo y ella no fue capaz de retirarse. Se había sentido tan mal las últimas horas que no podía negarse a buscar un poco de consuelo esos labios, sobre todo cuando sabía que él se sentía igual. 

¡Oh, por Satán! ¡Cuanto lo había echado de menos! El beso se volvía más urgente a cada instante. Sus manos se hicieron un hueco entre el suave cabello pelirrojo. Eso no era lo que ella había planeado pero, joder, se sentía tan bien… Antes de darse cuenta estaba buscando la cintura del pantalón del demonio y tirando de su camisa, desesperada por el contacto con su piel. Crowley gruñó excitado, tomándola con firmeza de las caderas y aproximándola hacia él. 

“Lil” mustió contra sus labios, alternando mordiscos y besos.

“Esto es un error” consiguió articular ella mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones y el demonio succionaba en la sensible piel de su cuello, ignorándola completamente. 

Menos mal que el piso era minúsculo, porque el deseo y la urgencia la estaban volviendo loca. Se movieron torpemente hasta el salón y ella empujó a Crowley haciéndolo caer sobre el sofá. Tiró de sus ceñidos pantalones y sus calzoncillos, descubriendo su esfuerzo erecto y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo en los labios. El demonio aprovechó para acariciar sus muslos bajo el vestido que ella llevaba, levantando la falda conforme subía hacia su sexo y acariciándolo a través de la ropa interior. Esos largos dedos siempre daban con los lugares adecuados. Se mordió el labio inferior. Quería más de él, necesitaba acelerar las cosas.

Gimió perdida en las sensaciones e imitó el movimiento con su propia mano, sintiendo como el miembro de Crowley latía contra su palma y hacía que su cuerpo respondiese por instinto. Sólo con él podía sentirse así, tan libre como para buscar su placer contra las yemas de sus dedos. No solo con el, pensó. Ya no. Se había sentido así con el ángel desde el primer momento en que la miró con esos ojos azules, pero eso ya estaba fuera de su alcance. 

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de él y lamió su sexo desde la base hasta la punta, haciéndolo arquearse de placer contra el respaldo del sofá. Mordió el interior de su muslo y sonrió con malicia cuando el demonio dio un respingo. En cuanto notó que esa mirada de oro líquido estaba de nuevo sobre ella comenzó a chupar su esbelto esfuerzo, acompañando los movimientos de sus labios con la mano, tal como sabía que hacía que el demonio perdiese el control. Él se retorció bajo sus atenciones, juró y maldijo. “Joder, taski. Mierda..ahh, SÍ” Música para los oídos de Lilith. 

Unos instantes después Crowley la detuvo. “Si sigues así, esto no va a durar mucho más”

Ella le sonrió de nuevo acariciando una ultima vez el esfuerzo entre sus dedos y arrancando un gemido más de los labios de la criatura infernal. “En ningún caso querríamos eso, ¿verdad?” Dijo melosa tratando de ocultar otras emociones en su voz. 

No habría próxima vez. Si todo salía como debía todos esos gemidos y palabras malsonantes serían del ángel y no de ella. Se sentía tremendamente triste, pero al mismo tiempo notaba una pizca de orgullo. Estaba haciendo lo que había que hacer. Lo había hecho por Crowley una vez y lo volvería a hacer las veces que hiciese falta, aunque eso implicase perderlos a los dos.

Se propuso disfrutar de sus últimos momentos íntimos y apartó esos deprimentes pensamientos. “Fóllame, serpiente del Edén. Sabes que adoro dejarme tentar” ronroneo clavando sus ojos en los de él. Ya no parecían avellana, la lujuria volvía sus iris de un intenso burdeos. Pestañeó lentamente sabiendo que el demonio podía notar el pecado cubriendo cada centímetro de su oscura piel y que esa sensación despertaba lo más salvaje que él llevaba dentro.

El demonio siseó como una serpiente enfurecida, se levantó, se puso tras ella y la alzó por las caderas, colocándola a cuatro patas sobre el sofá. Lilith sintió como le levantaba el vestido y apartaba a un lado la tela ya húmeda que cubría su vulva. Tembló recreándose en la anticipación, su cuerpo súbitamente necesitado de estimulación. La sensación no fue la que ella había esperado, sino el inconfundible movimiento de una lengua bifurcada entre los pliegues de sus labios, lubricando su entrada con saliva y buscando su clítoris alternativamente. Gimió entre sus dientes apretados.

Él siempre había sabido lo que la hacía perder los papeles. Se había aprendido cada zona sensible, cada beso y cada caricia que la hacían suspirar.

“Crow…” mustió sin aliento, sintiendo que el placer que proporcionaba el suave apéndice empezaba a ser insuficiente. Él no necesitó más indicaciones y se alineó con ella. Estaba fuera de su campo visual, pero podía imaginar a la perfección esa figura delgada y alta, lo oía jadear al límite de su autocontrol y recordaba como la tersa musculatura del demonio latía con el esfuerzo de reprimir el impulso de enterrarse en ella de una sola vez.

La penetró con delicadeza, volviendo atrás cada pocos centímetros haciéndola temblar y gemir cada vez más alto. Oyó movimiento en el piso de al lado, quizás los vecinos tuviesen algo que decir al respecto, pero no podía importarle menos. Exhalaron casi a la vez cuando el demonio llegó al final y se detuvo antes de moverse de nuevo.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y Crowley se echó hacia delante para besarla con pasión, a pesar de lo extraño de la postura. Ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más y empezaron a moverse, cogiendo un ritmo frenético enseguida. Lilith volvía a su encuentro cada vez que se retiraba, las manos del demonio reposaban laxas sobre sus redondeadas caderas, guiando sin forzar sus obscenos movimientos.

Por un momento pensó en parar para prolongarlo todo un poco más, pero no se sintió capaz. La fricción del miembro del demonio en su interior aumentaba al tiempo que las paredes de su vagina se contraían y relajaban. Los movimientos de la criatura infernal empezaban a perder el ritmo y a volverse más descoordinados conforme se construía su orgasmo. Ella notó como empezaban a temblarle las piernas y como la tensión se acumulaba en su vientre pidiendo a gritos la culminación. 

“Lil… Lil…” repetía él entre jadeos entrecortados. Ambos necesitaban desesperadamente aliviar la tensión, no solo la producida por el torbellino de placer que habían creado juntos, sino la de veinticuatro horas de montaña rusa emocional.

Lilith echó la cabeza hacia atrás deleitándose en la rasposa voz que repetía su nombre. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese tono, pero por mucho tiempo que pasara ninguno podría olvidar como complacer al otro. Quedó patente cuando una de las manos de Crowley rodeó su cintura para estimular el sensible nódulo nervioso justo en el momento preciso.

“Ah…ah..Crowley” gritó ella en el instante que el orgasmo la inundó haciéndola temblar de forma casi convulsiva. Los dedos del demonio se hundieron en la carne de su cadera con fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas, que se harían patentes en unas horas, pero no le dio importancia. Lo único que ocupaba su cerebro ahogado en endorfinas era la sensación del demonio llenándola por completo, temblando también tras ella.

La mejor sensación del día era el orgasmo que Cowley le había proporcionado, pero saberse culpable de producir el mismo efecto en él era, sin duda, la segunda mejor.

El demonio se retiró lentamente y se tumbó en el sofá llevando a la mujer con él. Abrazándola contra su largo cuerpo como si intuyese sus preocupaciones sin siquiera decirlas en voz alta.

Esa nariz aguileña se frotó contra sus cabellos y lo notó respirar en su oído. 

“Lilith, tengo una idea” le susurró aún un poco ido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ella frunció el ceño, consciente de como solían acabar las ideas del demonio, y gruñó volviéndose para confrontar esa mirada de reptil. “Ohh, Crow, no. Lo que quiera que sea, no”

“Tú sólo escúchame.” Le dijo, y a continuación apartó un rizo de su cara y le susurró al oído.

Lilith se apartó de él alarmada. “Estás como una cabra. Y, aunque eso no fuese una auténtica locura, no me va a permitir acercarme a menos de una milla de él. Ya viste la cara que puso”

El ser infernal le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más retorcidas. “Eso es porque no sabe toda la historia”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Skinny love. Birdy](https://youtu.be/aNzCDt2eidg).


	8. I can't help falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mente racional del ángel sabía que era un mecanismo de defensa, que en cuanto procesase el shock todo se le vendría encima, pero de momento no había nada. La furia que lo había inundado hacía un momento se había congelado, las lágrimas se negaban a acudir a sus ojos. 
> 
> Azirafel trata de recomponer su corazón roto mientras el demonio pone en marcha uno de sus locos planes que, por una vez, parece parece que no va a estallarle en la cara.

Azirafel se apoyó contra el mostrador y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo. Le daba la impresión de que su corazón había dejado de latir. Estaba vacío, no sentía nada. 

Su mente racional sabía que era un mecanismo de defensa, que en cuanto procesase el shock todo se le vendría encima, pero de momento no había nada. La furia que lo había inundado hacía un momento se había congelado, las lágrimas se negaban a acudir a sus ojos. 

No había sido un buen ángel, eso no era ningún secreto, pero ¿realmente se merecía esto?

De pronto respirar era tan difícil, moverse suponía un esfuerzo titánico. Se quedó allí sentado, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada que ningún cliente osó intentar abrir, viendo como las horas se escurrían entre los pliegues del tiempo y como el sol se alzaba y comenzaba a ocultarse. 

Eventualmente logró levantarse, caminar torpemente hacia el dormitorio del piso de arriba y dejarse caer en la cama con ropa y todo. 

Su sistema nervioso decidió recuperar la sensibilidad en algún momento de la madrugada. Lo despertó la ansiedad, una potente presión en el pecho. Se incorporó en la cama y el llanto empezó a brotar incontrolable.   
Todo había sido una farsa entonces. Ardat Lilith, la concubina de Satán, enviada desde las profundidades del infierno para manipularlo, para tentarlo y hacerlo flaquear. Y Crowley, él la quería a pesar de todo. No le había pasado por alto el hilo de amor que fluía entre ellos aún mezclado con los gritos y rproches. ¿Y se atrevía a acusarlo a él de jugar a dos bandas? 

Se encogió sobre si mismo atravesado por un dolor pulsante, manifestación física de su metafórico corazón roto. 

Los había echado a los dos y ahora se sentía mortalmente sólo, herido, traicionado. ¿Era eso lo que sentían los humanos de sus novelas románticas? ¿Cómo podían hacerse eso unos a otros? ¿Cómo podían soportarlo?. 

¿Qué iba a ser del él ahora? La última discusión que había tenido con el demonio los había mantenido separados durante décadas, y no había sido ni una fracción del drama que se había desatado hacía unas horas. No quería verlo ahora mismo, pero ya lo echaba de menos. Nadie le podía asegurar que volviese a ver esos ojos dorados jamás. 

Y Lily, no, Lilith. ¿Por qué la extrañaba también? Debería odiarla, debería estar furioso con ella, pero era incapaz de sacársela de la cabeza. Lo habían engañado antes, era inocente por naturaleza, pero se negaba a creer que todo lo que había pasado con ella fuese una sucia treta. Habían compartido momentos intensos, ella se había abierto a él y había intentado ayudarle con Crowley. Lo había sentido, por el amor de Dios, el afecto destilando en oleadas hacia él. Del mismo modo que no había podido ocultarle lo que había entre ella y el demonio. Nadie podía fingir eso. 

Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos sollozando, incapaz de encontrarle sentido a nada. Era todo tan confuso. 

El sentimiento de culpa fue el último en aparecer en su espiral de desesperación. Sí que se lo merecía. Había sido egoísta, le había mentido al demonio y había descargado sobre él la responsabilidad de avanzar en su relación. 

Si no le hubiera ocultado a Lily, si no la hubiese querido sólo para él, nada de esto habría pasado. Si hubiese hablado con Crowley de sus sentimientos, en vez de dar por hecho que el ser infernal caería rendido en sus brazos con un solo beso, quizás ahora tuviese al demonio haciéndole compañía en vez este profundo dolor. 

Todo era culpa suya, por que sí era un mal ángel, sí que era indigno. Sería afortunado si él volvía a hablarle o si alguna vez lograba comprender el misterio de esos ojos avellana. 

El alba lo sorprendió en la cama, acurrucado en un lío de mantas. Unas horas más tarde el teléfono sonó varias veces. Lo ignoró, no sabía que hacer al respecto. 

Cuando consiguió levantarse ya era mediodía. Volvía a sentirse extrañamente insensible, en cierto modo era mejor que las horribles sensaciones de la noche anterior, pero tampoco suponía un gran consuelo. Se arrastró penosamente hasta su butaca y trató de leer sin mucho éxito. En algún momento el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido. 

Esta vez lo despertó una ola de poder demoniaco. Se levantó de la butaca sobresaltado. ¿Qué había sido eso? Crowley nunca aparecía en la tienda de esa forma, sin avisar. No era el demonio, solo lo que parecía ser una carta. También totalmente impropio de él.

Azirafel recogió el sobre del suelo de la librería con las manos temblorosas. No habría adivinado lo que contenía ni en un millón de años. En su interior los folios doblados estaban cubiertos con una letra apretujada y redondita. Era la caligrafía de Lilith. Por un momento sintió el impulso de romper las hojas y arrojarlas a la basura, pero la curiosidad pudo con él.

 _Queridísimo Azirafel,_

Solo ese inicio ya le atravesaba el corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de todas las mentiras… Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo decidido a seguir leyendo. 

_Sé que no podrás perdonarme, pero me gustaría que conocieses la historia entera. No pretendo excusar mis actos, solo quiero que sepas que fueron fruto del miedo y de unos sentimientos que no puedo dominar, no de la maldad ni de la voluntad de herirte._

Empezaba contándole como había conocido a Crowley: la bacanal, la colina en la ribera del río, los sentimientos que crecían día a día... Se habían enamorado y habían huido juntos del infierno. Crowley siempre tan caballeroso, nunca habría podido dejarla allí sabiendo que sufría. Para ser un demonio su tolerancia al dolor ajeno era realmente baja. 

Azirafel acusó el resentimiento hacia el demonio. No comprendía cómo había podido ocultarle algo tan importante en su vida. Al menos no hasta que llegó al crudo final de su relación. Ella lo había abandonado y no le había dicho por qué. Un brutal castigo para el demonio, nunca había podido soportar no saber, la curiosidad era casi enfermiza en él y dejarlo así, sin explicación alguna, lo había lastrado durante siglos. 

En la carta sí que lo explicaba. Había sido por él, por Azirafel. Porque el demonio se estaba marchitando sin el ángel a su lado, pero era demasiado noble como para abandonar a la humana. Ella tuvo que cortar por lo sano. Era la única manera de que él la dejase marchar.

Las lagrimas ya se desbordaban de sus ojos grises. Sentía tanta pena por el. Tantos siglos pensando que había hecho algo mal cuando su único pecado era amar demasiado. Sorbió por la nariz se enjugo los ojos con el dorso de la mano y continuó.

Los siglos en el infierno estaban consignados en un breve párrafo que destilaba horror en cada palabra. La desesperación y el miedo cuando se enteró del juicio a Crowley completaba la parte más oscura del relato de la Madre de Demonios. El ángel empezaba a comprender muchas cosas.

Entonces la habían enviado aquí para sonsacarle al demonio cómo había conseguido sobrevivir, pero los intereses de la mujer eran otros. Quería saber que clase de criatura era el dueño del corazón de Crowley.

_Me acerqué por mera curiosidad, rezaba la carta, pero me atrapaste a mi también. Sabía que no eras para mí y aún así no podía dejarte ir. No podía parar de pensar en tu amabilidad tras la que escondes tu aguda inteligencia. Aún ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tus ojos como el océano en la tormenta, en la suavidad de tus cabellos y en la ternura de tus labios contra los míos._

La letra se volvía temblorosa aquí, cerca del final, la tinta emborronada por una lágrima solitaria.

 _Te mentí porque la verdad me habría apartado de tu lado mucho antes._ _Fui débil, pero sabes que lo he intentado, toda mi ambición era que correspondieses a mi dulce demonio, porque él merece toda la felicidad que puedas darle._

_Perdónalo, Azirafel. Ha sufrido y está roto, pero te quiere tanto cómo le es posible. Lo se porque es lo mismo que siento yo._

_Siempre tuya, Lilith_.

Se dejó caer en la butaca. Notaba los miembros insensibles, podía descorporizarse en el acto, no le habría sorprendido lo más mínimo. No tenía ni idea de que debía hacer ahora pero debía verlos, a los dos. Se levantó de un brinco presa de una súbita tensión nerviosa, chasqueó los dedos para arreglar un poco su desaliñado aspecto, tras una noche de miseria y autocompasión, y entonces lo oyó.

Al principio lo notó más que oírlo. Un coche negro, clásico, frenando ante la librería, una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y luego el familiar sonido de la puerta del copiloto (su puerta) abriéndose por completo. Una canción se filtraba bajo la puerta cerrada de la tienda, por las juntas de las ventanas y los resquicios entre los ladrillos.

_“Wise men say_   
_Only fools rush in_   
_But I can’t help falling in love with you”_

Azirafel se apresuró hacia la entrada, la emoción y la esperanza borboteando en el corazón. Casi no se atrevió a abrir la puerta, temiendo que se lo estuviese imaginando todo, que al abrirla solo se encontrase con las ruidosas calles del SoHo. Respiró hondo y la abrió de un tirón. Y allí estaba Crowley, apoyado en su Bentley con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro que se transformó en una expresión de devoción absoluta ante la visión del ángel, resplandeciente en el umbral.

_“Shall I stay?_   
_Would it be a sin_   
_If I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

¿Quedarse? Claro que debía quedarse. No podría soportar ningún otro desenlace que no fuese tener a Crowley a su lado. El ángel parpadeó para contener las lágrimas con escaso éxito. Por un instante se quedó allí plantado, sin atreverse a moverse, inseguro sobre las implicaciones de todo aquello. La canción continuaba y el lenguaje corporal del demonio reflejaba sus propias dudas y miedos.

_“Like a river flows_   
_Surely to the sea_   
_Darling, so it goes_   
_Some things are meant to be”_

_Algunhas cosas están destinadas a suceder_. Sin duda, después de milenios, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, contra todo lo que los podría haber separado, allí estaban, a cuatro, no, a tres peldaños de distancia. No sabía si Ella estaba detrás de todo aquello o si solo era una consecuencia imprevista del Gran Plan, un daño colateral por así decirlo, pero no importaba. Lo único importante era que al fin las cartas estaban todas sobre la mesa y que, a pesar de todo, ambos deseaban estar justo donde estaban.  
El demonio se quitó las gafas de sol, la luz del atardecer arrancaba reflejos centelleantes en esos ojos dorados (nadie se fijaría, se había asegurado de ello) y tendió la mano al ángel.

“ _Take my hand_  
 _Take my whole life too_  
 _For I can’t help falling in love with you”_

Azirafel reprimió un sollozo y se lanzó a sus brazos, que lo envolvieron en un instante con un imparable torrente de amor. Rodeó su cuello son sus propios brazos y lo besó con dulzura, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata. El suspiro que el ángel sintió contra sus labios no dejaba duda del alivio que sentía el demonio al tenerlo contra él. El mismo que sentía Azirafel.

“ _For I can’t help falling in love with you”_

El ángel se separó de él algo tembloroso, sin creerse del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No quería pensar en lo que estaba por venir, quería vivir este momento por toda la eternidad pero tenía que arreglar las cosas, y no sólo con Crowley.

“Oh querido” sollozó al fin “He sido tan injusto, contigo y con la pobre Lilith… ¿donde está? ¿Dónde está ella?

El demonio sonrió. “Nos espera, en el Ritz” dijo mientras se apartaba para sostener la puerta abierta para el ángel. 

Azirafel se sentó en su sitio habitual y esperó a que el demonio ocupara el suyo tras el volente. Cruzó las manos en su regazo tratando de buscar como expresar lo que sentía en ese momento sin ofender a Crowley. Tragó contra el apretado nudo que se había formado en su garganta y finalmente tomó una de las manos del demonio entre las suyas para evitar que pusiese en marcha el coche.

Su voz sonó mas grave de lo que pretendía. “Querido, no puedo negar lo que siento por ti, nada podrá cambiar eso jamás, pero en este momento me siento incapaz de tomar una decisión”

Esperaba ver la decepción y el dolor en el rostro de su amigo, pero este le dedicó una tímida sonrisa,ndad propia de él, y se frotó la nuca en un gesto nervioso. “Ya… por eso esperábamos que quizás, pudieses… no se… ¿elegirnos a los dos?” mustió enrojeciéndose furiosamente.

Azirafel boqueó un par de veces atónito. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que estuviesen dispuestos a tal arreglo. “¡Crowley! ¡Eso es… es completamente irregular!”

“No tanto, ángel” gruñó el demonio. “Oye, no me interpretes mal… se como somos, ella y yo. No somos precisamente fáciles… pero, se me ocurrió que, si existe alguien es este mundo con el corazón tan grande como para querernos a ambos… solo podías ser tú.”

Crowley no esperaba la intensidad de esa mirada azul. La mano del ángel asió con más fuerza, sin despegar los ojos de los del demonio. Buscaba algún rastro de duda o de recelo en esos iris dorados, pero no lo encontró. Sin las gafas oscuras era fácil ver la verdad en el rostro de la serpiente del Edén. 

Al final Azirafel se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con una ternura imposible. Con una sonrisa radiante se colocó muy recto en su asiento habitual. “Arranca querido, no la hagamos esperar más de lo necesario.” 


	9. Hit and run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley le había dado a probar lo que se sentía al ser libre, un objetivo que perseguir, algo con lo que soñar a través de los siglos en el lúgubre infierno. Azirafel le había dado la idea y los recursos para hacerlo realidad, aún sin saberlo.
> 
> No, no podía pedirles más.   
> ________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Azirafel no podría estar más satisfecho con el nuevo arreglo. Las cosas parecen ir al fin por buen camino, a pesar de las extrañas dinámicas entre la humana y el demonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo y el siguente iban a ser uno solo... pero me salió infinito, así que ahora son dos¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

El ángel casi vibraba en su asiento emocionado por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Una librería entera llena de volúmenes que no pensaba vender daba sobrada cuenta de su tendencia al acaparamiento, así que la perspectiva de tener, no solo a su largamente adorado Crowley, sino también al dulce ser que había acabado por tratarse de la primera mujer, lo llenaba de júbilo.

Él no había conocido a Lilith en el Edén, había llegado después, con Eva, pero por supuesto conocía la historia de antemano. La humana, inmortal por los poderes del príncipe de los infiernos, le había dado un ejército de demonios menores para apoyarlo en su guerra contra el cielo.

Entonces le asaltó una duda preocupante. Miró al demonio a su lado, que conducía con una prudencia fuera de lo común y no vio rastro de ansiedad en su rostro. 

“Querido ¿Lilith está segura? Quiero decir ¿no se está poniendo en peligro con todo esto?”

El demonio sonrió perversamente. “Ya te lo contará ella cuando la veas”

“¡Crowley! ¡Si está en peligro tenemos que hacer algo! Podrían venir a por ella e intentar llevarla de vuelta o peor ¿crees que intentarán acabar con su vida?” preguntó horrorizado. 

“Apuesto a que les encantaría, pero no pueden. ¿no te has preguntado por que se dedicó a leerse la mitad de tu librería?”

“¿Porque le gustan los libros?”

“Nahh… no te creas.” Azirafel lo miró confuso

“Estaba buscando un hechizo, ángel. Uno que le permitiese reforzar sus vínculos con sus hijos, metafórica y literalmente” aclaró Crowley al final.

El ángel se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto, tratando de entender las implicaciones de lo que sugería su amigo. El demonio no dijo nada, sino que dejó que él continuara con su razonamiento.

Azirafel dejó vagar la mirada, murmurando para si mismo. “No pueden matarla porque la horda demoniaca desaparecerá con ella… y no pueden llevarla de vuelta porque ahora sus hijos la obedecen.”

“Bingo”

\----------------o---------------o---------------

Lilith le daba vueltas a la cereza de su copa, acodada en la barra del bar del hotel. No había sido capaz de ir con Crowley a buscar al ángel así que había llegado a un acuerdo con él. Si, en un par de horas no aparecían querría decir que Azirafel no había aceptado el arreglo y ella se levantaría y desaparecería de sus vidas para siempre. Esa última parte no se la había comentado al demonio, pero ella sabía que no podría soportar seguir en el medio de los dos, haciéndolo todo más difícil. 

No, ya le habían dado suficiente. Crowley le había dado a probar lo que se sentía al ser libre, un objetivo que perseguir, algo con lo que soñar a través de los siglos en el lúgubre infierno. Azirafel le había dado la idea y los recursos para hacerlo realidad, aún sin saberlo.

No, no podía pedirles más. 

Sonrió tristemente para si misma recordando su última incursión Abajo. Tomó la decisión después de pasar aquella noche maravillosa con el ángel. 

Mientras recorrían tambaleándose las oscuras calles de Londres su determinación se hizo patente, pero Azirafel debía quedarse al margen. Con todo el dolor de su corazón le pidió que se marchase a casa y ella subió a su piso cerrando con llave. 

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas las paso invocando a sus hijos al pequeño apartamento y construyendo el conjuro que los vincularía.

Un trato provechoso para ambos ya que, a los demonios de la horda, les permitía existir mientras así lo hiciese su madre, independiente del daño que sufrieran sus formas físicas, y a Lilith salvaguardarse de la ira de Lucifer cuando hiciese su próximo movimiento. 

Una vez sellado el trato con sus cientos de hijos, que juraron honrarla y luchar por ella, la Madre de Demonios dibujó un círculo en el suelo con un pentagrama en el centro. Su magia emanaba del propio príncipe del infierno pero el flujo era escaso, y tendría que guardarse algo para la vuelta. 

Cuando selló su trato con Satán éste tuvo que realizar algunas modificaciones en ella, de ninguna otra forma su cuerpo humano habría podido resistir un parto tan brutal. Esos cambios tuvieron consecuencias. Su inmortalidad, por supuesto, pero también una fuerza y resistencia inhumana y la posibilidad de actuar como canal de parte de los poderes del infierno. Nunca antes le habían hecho tanta falta todos esos dones. 

Lilith apareció en los húmedos pasillos del inframundo ante la muda estupefacción de los demonios del turno de noche, lista para [golpear y huir. ](https://youtu.be/wm-di7Ht6Bc)

Caminó proyectando una seguridad que no sentía hacia la puerta roja del final del corredor. Un Eric hizo ademán de detenerla pero se quedó petrificado ante los sangrientos iris de la mujer. 

Jugaba con el factor sorpresa, a la vuelta no iba a ser tan fácil. 

Pateó la puerta roja con todas sus fuerzas y esta se abrió de par en par, rebotando contra la pared opuesta. Casi pudo ver la sorpresa en el inexpresivo rostro de Satán en su forma humana, no como el enorme ser demoniaco que había emergido en el Nopocalipsis. Con ese aspecto hasta podría parecer inofensivo. 

Lilith estampó una hoja de papel contra la madera oscura de su escritorio “Dimito” anunció sin más preámbulo. 

Los ojos rojos de Lucifer, similares a los suyos, la recorriendo de arriba abajo. “¿De qué cojones estás hablando?” le dijo con desprecio tomando el pliego de papel entre sus dedos y apartando los largos cabellos negros de su pálido rostro. 

El ceño se fruncía peligrosamente conforme avanzaba por las cláusulas que ella había redactado, que no eran más que veladas amenazas. No levantó la voz “¿Pero tú quien te crees que eres? Humana desagradecida, estás aquí por mi. Se te olvida que eres mía y haré contigo lo que me plazca”

Ella se mantuvo firme “Ya no. Soy mi propia dueña ahora. Acéptalo o atente a las consecuencias” dijo apuntando con la barbilla a la hoja. 

El príncipe de infierno se carcajeó en su cara. “Eres estúpida Lilith, deshaz esta peligrosa tontería y prometo que la tortura no será la peor que has sufrido en tu larga vida”

Ella se enderezó aún más sosteniéndole la mirada. “No” dijo tajante, y al segundo se volvió y salió del despacho. 

“¡Mujer! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!” Bramó Satán tras ella, pero no se volvió. Siguió caminando hacia el ascensor rezando a cualquiera que estuviese escuchando para tener la fortaleza suficiente como para ser capaz de volver. 

Hastur salió a su paso “El Príncipe ha dicho que vuelvas” le gritó. Ella lo ignoró y trató de pasar de largo, pero entonces se vio inmovilizada por los otros seres que poblaban el oscuro corredor. Decenas de manos la agarraban clavándole las garras en la carne, apretando dolorosamente sus extremidades. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. _Estúpidos caídos lameculos._

Cerró su mano en un puño y descargó toda su fuerza contra el estómago de Hastur, liberándose de las manos que la sujetaban. Un golpe normal no habría hecho ni pestañear al Duque del Infierno, pero Lilith no era una humana normal y la tremenda potencia del impacto hizo que Hastur se doblase sobre si mismo por el dolor. 

Después de eso a nadie más le quedaron ganas de seguir intentándolo. Oyó como Lucifer se levantaba de su mesa y apuró el paso.

No se volvió hasta estar delante del ascensor, donde había invocado su circulo. Una vez allí se dio la vuelta para ver una vez más el rostro de su principal torturador deformado por la ira y, para su sorpresa, también por el miedo.

Concentró el poco poder que le quedaba, sonrió victoriosa y desapareció. 

Las marcas de garras y los moratones permanecieron en su carne varios días. Cuando Azirafel fue a verla aún estaba marcada, pero se arrebujó en su albornoz y rezó para que el ángel no los viese. Lo último que necesitaba era darle otra cosa por la que preocuparse.

Al fin y al cabo todo había salido bien, tal como había planeado. Golpear y huir. 

\----------------o---------------o---------------

La madre de demonios se concentró en respirar hondo. Había pasado una hora y media y los nervios le roían las entrañas. Había intentado convencerse a si misma de que no vendrían, pero esa estúpida esperanza no la abandonaba.

Entonces miró el reflejo de la puerta en el espejo de detrás de la barra y allí estaban. Una figura alta y delgada, completamente vestida de negro, y otra unos centímetros más baja y de formas más suaves envuelta en un traje beige pasado de moda. Creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se volvió hacia la entrada, volcando su bebida en el proceso. No podría importarle menos.

La expresión airada en el rostro del ángel de la última vez que se vieron aún estaba fresca en su retina y temió verla de nuevo. Pero él se le acercaba sin dudar, emocionado y radiante, dejando atrás a Crowley que sonreía con suficiencia.

Lilith se abalanzó hacia él, perdiendo cualquier rastro de autocontrol, echándole los brazos al cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza.

“Azirafel” mustió contra el hueco e su cuello mientras sentía como el ángel le devolvía el abrazo. “Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí” sollozó.

“Gracias por la parte que me toca” dijo el demonio con sorna, pero su sonrisa reflejaba un deleite infrecuente en su expresión. 

“Oh, cállate” lo riñó ella sin despegar la mejilla del pecho del ángel “Ya sabía que tú ibas a venir”.

Los tres rieron aliviados. Crowley apartó un rizo del rostro de la mujer y Azirafel la tomó con delicadeza por la barbilla y la besó con dulzura. 

“Lo siento mucho, querida mía” le susurró el ángel “¿Podrás perdonarme?”

“No hay nada que perdonar, Azirafel. Y en todo caso sería al contrario” 

Lilith se encontró con que no podía dejar de sonreír. Azirafel le ofreció un brazo y ella se aferró a él, como encajando en su lugar en el mundo. 

Siguieron a Crowley hacia un reservado. La sala era preciosa, revestida de cálida madera, con una mesa redonda puesta para los tres, algunos sofás y un pequeño minibar. 

El ángel recorrió la estancia maravillado y Crowley aprovechó para abrazar a Lilith. 

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó, limpiando una lágrima prendida en sus pestañas con su pulgar, y ella asintió aún algo emocionada.   
Su camarero, un joven encantador llamado Linnus, les sirvió unos cócteles y aperitivos. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, dónde Azirafel asaltó la bandeja decidido a recuperar todas y cada una de las comidas que se había saltado en las cuarenta y ocho horas anteriores. 

Lilith se atragantó con su bebida cuando el ángel dejó escapar un ruidoso gemido, al morder una tartaleta de caviar. Lo disimuló con una tos y se inclinó hacia Crowley.

“¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Como evitas… no se, saltarle encima?” le susurró

El demonio se encogió de hombros. “Seis milenios de práctica, supongo”

Azirafel los miró suspicaz, ajeno al cuchicheo, pero el primer plato los libró de dar explicaciones.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre risas e historias. Crowley se quitaba las gafas de sol entre plato y plato, contemplando embobado cómo el ángel hacía le cosas reamente indecentes a sus cubiertos mientras acariciaba el muslo de Lilith bajo el mantel. Por primera vez en muchos siglos se encontraba entero, sin sentirse culpable por ninguna de las dos cosas.

Azirafel murmuró con deleite alrededor del último bocado de su solomillo wellington, dirigiendo una mirada muy poco angelical al demonio que lo observaba. 

Lilith vació su copa de vino de un trago rompiendo la incipiente tensión. “Lo mejor de todo esto” dijo estirándose en la silla como un felino “es que no tendré que ir Abajo nunca más. Lucifer no estaba muy contento con mi dimisión. Por un instante pensé que no iba a conseguir volver”

Azirafel la miró desconcertado y Crowley se puso pálido deseando haberla entendido mal. 

“¿Qué? ¿Volver? ¿Cómo que volver?” preguntó el demonio. 

Lilith puso cara de estar siendo terriblemente obvia. “¿Cómo te crees sino que le puse los puntos sobre las ies? ¿Por fax?” 

Crowley dejó salir una serie de consonantes inconexas “¿Has perdido la cabeza?” consiguió articular al fin “Lil podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa. ¡Podría haberte ayudado!” 

“¿Quién dice que quisiera tu ayuda?” Preguntó en un tono que destilaba peligro.

De pronto el ambiente en el reservado cambió por completo. Azirafel los miraba de hito en hito tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando. 

“¡Joder! ¡Tienes que contarme estas cosas!” dijo Crowley alzando la voz. 

“¡No tengo que contarte una mierda!” Lo cortó ella claramente enfadada. 

“Querida” intervino el ángel tratando de apaciguar los ánimos “creo que Crowley está en lo cierto. La comunicación….”   
Los ojos de Lilith tenían ese curioso tono rojizo que adquirían cuando empezaba a perder el control de sus emociones “¿Estás seguro de que quieres meterte en esto?” 

Azirafel se inhibió y alzo las manos en gesto de rendición. 

“Cobarde” mustió Crowley sobre el borde de su copa, ganándose una mirada asesina del ángel. 

“Crow, asúmelo no puedes controlarlo todo” sentenció ella tratando de cortar la discusión, pero el demonio no se dio por vencido.

“¿De que coño hablas? ¡Lo único que pretendo es que no te mates! El ángel tiene razón, nadie intenta controlarte, pero necesito que nos hables porque no podemos adivinar las cosas que te ocurren.” Dijo Crowley tratando de controlar su temperamento sin mucho éxito. 

“¿Quieres que me comunique? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te comunico que eres un gilipollas!” Gritó ella levantándose y caminado hacia el otro lado de la sala, lo más lejos posible del demonio. 

Crowley se levantó también airado y se dejó caer en el sofá del reservado con los brazos cruzados. 

El ángel los miró de nuevo a uno y a otro alternativamente, inseguro de como intervenir. Entonces vio que Lilith estaba abriendo el minibar y sirviendo tres generosas medidas de licor. Le acercó una a Azirafel y se sentó en el regazo del demonio mientras le tendía a él otra. 

Crowley tomó un trago de su bebida y la atrajo hacia si con un brazo ante la estupefacción del ángel. 

“¿Podríais explicarme lo que acaba de pasar?” Mustió el ser celestial.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y el demonio rio por lo bajo.

“Si tuviésemos que enfadarnos cada vez que discutimos nos hubiésemos dejado de hablar en el siglo XVI.” Trató de explicar Lilith.

“O sea, que… ¿lo vuestro funciona así? ¿De verdad? Eso no puede ser sano” resopló Azirafel.

Ella se encogió de hombros. “Probablemente no.” Dijo volviéndose y besando al demonio, rozando sus labios contra los de él. Acto seguido se levantó para hacer lo mismo con Azirafel haciéndole olvidar de golpe el incómodo episodio. 

Crowley no perdía detalle. Por alguna razón se sentía fascinado por las muestras de cariño entre esos dos.   
Azirafel hundió una de sus manos entre los fragantes cabellos y con la otra asió la cintura de la mujer. Manteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Lilith gimió bajito y profundizó más y más en el beso. 

Cuando el demonio vio el atisbo de una lengua penetrando en la boca del otro sintió el familiar cosquilleo subiendo por sus muslos. Basculó sus caderas contra sus ajustados pantalones tratando de aliviar una incipiente erección sin mucho éxito y, en el momento en el que el ángel gimió contra los labios de Lilith, no pudo soportarlo más. 

Se levantó tan de repente que los otros dos se sobresaltaron. 

“Arriba. Ahora.” 

“Pero… pero querido ¿y el postre?” Balbuceo Azirafel mientras el demonio lo tomaba por la muñeca para arrastrarlo hacia el hall del hotel. 

“No te preocupes, Azirafel.” rio Lilith recogiendo su bolso y siguiéndolos “Crowley nunca perdería la ocasión de malcriarte.” 

El demonio se detuvo en el pasillo “Id yendo. ¡Linnus!” gritó al joven camarero. “Quiero el menú degustación de tartas y dos botellas de vuestro mejor champán. Habitación 333.” 

“Em, señor Crowley, me temo que eso no será posible. Yo sólo atiendo en el comedor, debe llamar al servicio de habitaciones y…” 

El demonio lo acalló con un gesto de la mano y le plantó en los morros un billete de 50 libras. “Chaval, a pesar de todo eso, tengo plena confianza en que serás capaz de proporcionarme lo que necesito.” Dijo mientras le metía el soborno en el bolsillo de la camisa del sorprendido camarero, que asentía murmurando algo así como _333_.

Azirafel retenía el ascensor para él y, una vez dentro, Lilith retomó sus atenciones a los rosados labios del ángel. Crowley se acercó a ella también acariciando sus caderas y observando lascivamente los besos que ellos compartían. 

Al separarse el demonio aprovechó para tomar su turno y sustituir los labios de Lilith por los suyos propios. La sintió murmurar excitada entre los dos y se preguntó si estaría sintiendo la presión del esfuerzo del ángel contra ella, además del suyo. 

La mujer salió del ascensor despeinada y acalorada. Más intoxicada por lo excitante de la situación que por el vino que había acompañado a la cena. Los tres recorrieron el pasillo hasta la habitación, sin poder quitarse las manos de encima y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de un matrimonio mayor que solo los hizo reír. 

Crowley trató de abrir la puerta con la tarjeta que le habían dado en recepción, pero era muy difícil concentrarse con el ángel metiéndole mano descaradamente. “¿Queréis conteneros un segundo? Conseguiréis que nos echen”. Gruñó tratando de fingir enfado.

Frustrado chasqueó los dedos y la puerta se abrió sin más. 


	10. Sueño de una noche de verano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una risita rompió inesperadamente su concentración en lo que tenían entre manos. “¿Necesitáis un minuto, chicos?” dijo la voz de Lilith al pie de la cama.  
> De pronto Azirafel no sabía a que prestar atención, dividido entre la excitada criatura infernal bajo él y el cuerpo desnudo de la madre de demonios.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Después de una cena maravillosa un ángel, un demonio y una humana inmortal se disponían a pasar el resto de la velada en una suite de Ritz.

Lilith cerró la puerta en cuanto entraron y se apoyó contra la madera mordiéndose el labio inferior. Miró al ángel y al demonio con avidez como si tratase de decidirse. “Id empezando. Voy a ponerme un poco más cómoda” ronroneó al final dirigiéndose al aseo, pensando que agradecerían unos minutos a solas.

El demonio se volvió hacia el ser celestial solo para encontrarse esos labios rosados contra los suyos. Suspiró en el beso y Azirafel aprovechó para acariciar su lengua con la suya. Lo empujó con delicadeza hasta que tocó el borde de la cama con las piernas y cayó con el ángel sobre él.

Entonces comprendió que ahora Azirafel se estaba dejando llevar. Ya no había nada que lo retuviese, a diferencia de aquella vez en la librería. Bendito ángel hedonista, Crowley se sentía al borde del colapso, y aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Crowley gimió aprisionado bajo el cuerpo del ángel. Una de sus manos asía con fuerza sus muñecas, manteniéndolas firmemente sujetas sobre su cabeza. Azirafel alternaba entre besos profundos y mordiscos en sus labios, mandíbula y cuello que hacían le perder la cabeza.

Azirafel se detuvo un segundo para mirar hacia la puerta del baño y entonces Crowley se dio cuenta de que él no podía estar al corriente sobre las necesidades de Lilith en ambientes más… íntimos. “Ángel” mustió el demonio, su voz ronca por la pasión “No le hagas esto a ella”

“¿Qué? ¡Oh, querido! ¡Estás incómodo!” Dijo preocupado empezando a retirarse, pero Crowley lo rodeó con sus largas piernas y lo mantuvo presionado contra su delgado cuerpo.

“Ni se te ocurra. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde la vez que compartimos bañera en las termas de Roma” repuso el demonio con una maligna sonrisa que se ensanchó ante el súbito rubor en las mejillas del ángel, señal de que recordaba el episodio tan bien como él. “No todas sus parejas fueron tíos decentes.” añadió seriamente

Azirafel volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, ahora francamente alarmado. “Quizás ella no quiera…”

“No te preocupes, ángel. Tú simplemente… déjala a su aire ¿vale?.”

“Vale” dijo en un suspiro cuando Crowley atrapó el sensible lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes.

El demonio seguía rodeándolo con sus piernas, cruzadas en la parte baja de su espalda. Apretó sus talones y sus esfuerzos se rozaron enviando una electrizante sensación hacia su vientre y haciéndolos gemir al unísono.

Azirafel empezó a moverse adelante y atrás, buscando más de esa maravillosa fricción y tratando de producir más de esos obscenos sonidos que arrancaba de la garganta de Crowley.

Perdidos en la sensación ni siquiera oyeron abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño. Una risita rompió inesperadamente su concentración en lo que tenían entre manos. “¿Necesitáis un minuto, chicos?” dijo la voz de Lilith al pie de la cama.

De pronto Azirafel no sabía a que prestar atención, dividido entre la excitada criatura infernal bajo él y el cuerpo desnudo de la madre de demonios. Se quedó mirándola sin poder evitarlo, gravando en su retina las suaves formas femeninas, los muslos caderas redondeados, los pechos tersos con esos pezones algo más oscuros que el resto de la piel, las pupilas de esos ojos tan especiales dilatadas por el deseo…

“Pensé que habías traído un conjunto… no es que me queje” comentó el demonio con una naturalidad pasmosa, vista la situación en la que se encontraba.

Lilith sonrió y se encogió de hombros. El demonio reparó en la cara de idiota que se le había quedado al ángel, incapaz de apartar la vista de ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia. “Ya… innecesario” murmuró “Ángel…” lo llamó con dulzura.

Azirafel pareció reaccionar al oír la voz de Crowley. “Oh, si, por supuesto. Disculpa querida” dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la mujer “Eres simplemente maravillosa” le susurró acariciando una de sus mejillas. Lilith se aproximó más a él, lo besó y el le devolvió el beso encantado. Los labios de la mujer empezaron a trazar una ruta descendente, acompañando a sus hábiles manos que se ocupaban de abrir botones y hebillas. Antes de que se diera cuenta ella estaba de rodillas ante él tirando hacia abajo de sus pantalones y calzoncillos.

La madre de demonios tomó su miembro con una mano y lo acarició con firmeza. El ángel gimió ruidosamente y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con el huesudo hombro de Crowley. El demonio lo rodeó con un brazo e hizo rozar su erección contra las tiernas nalgas de Azirafel. Este gimió de nuevo, y supo que, si seguían así no iba a durar mucho.

Las manos de Crowley acariciaron su pecho y su vientre ayudándole a deshacerse de su chaleco y camisa. Por si no fuese suficientemente enloquecedor tener esos dedos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo Lilith capturó la cabeza de su esfuerzo entre sus labios y una de las manos de Crowley comenzó a acariciar la base de su longitud. Definitivamente no iba a durar. 

En unos minutos en ángel gemía desesperado, una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y otra asiendo los cabellos pelirrojos del demonio. “Ohh queridos! Yo no puedo más… por favor” Mustio, ni siquiera él sabía muy bien si les rogaba que parasen o que siguiesen. 

“Está bien, Azirafel. Tenemos toda la noche por delante” dijo ella apurando los movimientos de su mano antes de a envolver de nuevo el miembro del ángel con esos labios creados para el pecado. “Eso es ángel, déjate ir” lo tentaba la voz de Crowley en su oído. “mi hermoso Principado, te mereces todo el placer del mundo”

Las caderas del ángel empezaron a moverse por cuenta propia, temió que sus piernas no pudiesen sostenerlo, entonces el otro brazo de Crowley lo sujetó con fuerza y los dedos de Lilith se entrelazaron con los suyos. “Déjate ir Azirafel. Te tengo”

El ángel alcanzó el éxtasis con un grito ahogado. Lilith lo acompañó con sus labios hasta el último momento cuando se retiró dejando que el semen se derramase sobre su mano y la del demonio.

Azirafel aún temblaba un poco cuando Crowley lo soltó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se dejó caer hacia atrás aún sobrepasado por las sensaciones. Unos instantes después la risa de la mujer volvió a llamar su atención. Se incorporó sobre los antebrazos para observar como ella ayudaba al demonio a desnudarse y como este la alzaba en vilo para besarla, dejando que ella rodease su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con los brazos.

Azirafel casi se sorprendió al no sentirse celoso. La sonrisa en los labios de los dos cuando rompieron el beso era tan dulce que resultaba imposible que despertase un sentimiento tan mezquino. Solo deseaba que sus propias interacciones con ellos dos se percibiesen del mismo modo.

Crowley se sentó en la cama a su lado, sin soltar en ningún momento a la madre de demonios. Ella, sobre su regazo, sonrió perversamente e hizo rozar los suaves pliegues de su vulva contra el esfuerzo del ser infernal. Éste gruñó en la sensación y se dejó caer también sobre el lecho, para alcanzar al ángel y retomar sus besos y caricias. Las manos de Lilith también intervenían en el proceso, acariciando el pecho de uno y otro, buscando zonas especialmente sensibles.

El ángel se quejó por la súbita perdida de contacto cuando el demonio se separó de él, pero este le hizo un gesto muy significativo señalando con la cabeza a la mujer. Azirafel le respondió con una sonrisa nada angelical y asintió.

Crowley se incorporó y, tomando a la mujer por las caderas, y sin previo aviso, la hizo caer sobre las sábanas entre el ángel y él. El grito de sorpresa de Lilith acabó en una carcajada.

Azirafel pensó que jamás se hartaría de oírla reír. Ya no percibía esa tristeza que emanaba de ella cuando la conoció, solo alegría y deleite. Rezó por ser capaz de hacer que esos sentimientos durasen para siempre.

“El postre, ángel” bromeó el demonio.

Azirafel y Crowley empezaron a repartir besos y leves mordiscos sobre cada centímetro de su piel y ella no pudo contener la risa ante la sensación cosquilleante. Las carcajadas se tornaron sonidos de placer en cuanto el ángel lamió el interior de uno de sus muslos mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Azirafel besó con ternura su vientre y su pubis cubierto de apretados rizos un instante antes de separar sus pliegues con los dedos y estimular con la lengua la rosada piel que ocultaban.

Lilith se arqueó contra el colchón y Crowley volvió a atrapar esos labios con forma de corazón con los suyos, bebiendo de los maravillosos sonidos que dejaba escapar la madre de demonios y acariciando sus pechos llenos.

El demonio bajó por su garganta saboreando el gusto dulce y salado de su piel satinada, succionando un pezón y estimulando el otro entre sus dedos.

Una de las manos de Lilith se deslizó por la columna de Crowley mientras la otra se enredaba entre los rizos blanquecinos del ángel. “Mmmmnnnn” murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior, incapaz de producir palabras coherentes. La lengua de Azirafel alternaba entre su clítoris y su entrada y, justo cuando pensaba en que necesitaría algo más, uno de sus dedos la penetró con delicadeza.

Crowley lamió una larga línea desde su pecho hasta su ombligo haciendo que el vello se le erizase. Entonces la cálida lengua del ángel se retiró, sólo para ser sustituida inmediatamente por los largos dedos del demonio, que estimulaban el sensible nódulo nervioso con esos movimientos repetidos decenas de veces.

Entre la criatura celestial presionando su interior y la infernal acariciando la exterior Lilith alcanzó el orgasmo en breves minutos. Sus piernas temblaban a los lados del ángel y sus gemidos se perdieron en los labios del demonio, que en un instante, volvían a estar sobre los suyos.

Cuando los espasmos de placer remitieron Azirafel y Crowley volvían a estar tumbados junto a ella. El ángel la miraba maravillado y el demonio le regalaba su sonrisa más presuntuosa. “No os lo tengáis tan creído” dijo ella aún algo jadeante “Os estáis poniendo el listón muy alto, chicos”

Azirafel rio complacido “Oh, querida. Creo que aún tenemos margen de mejora” le respondió travieso.

“Está bien, angelito” repuso ella sonriente acariciando la mandíbula del ser celestial “Ocúpate de tu demonio, dame un par de minutos y luego veremos ese margen de mejora”

Lilith les dejó la cama para ellos mientras llenaba un vaso de agua e iba a por la bandeja de pasteles que sabía que los esperaba en la puerta del cuarto. Se sirvió una porción de tarta de chocolate y probó un bocado mientras observaba como Crowley y Azirafel volvían a compartir besos y caricias. Sabía que, una vez lejos de las influencias del Cielo y el Infierno, era cuestión de tiempo que esos dos acabasen juntos, pero se sentía orgullosa de haber contribuido de alguna manera.

Los movimientos firmes y experimentados de Azirafel contrastaban con la imposible delicadeza de Crowley. El demonio se había contenido hasta ese momento, deseoso de complacer a sus compañeros de cama, pero bajo las caricias del ángel se sentía a punto de derretirse. Sabía lo que deseaba, pero el ángel tenía la última palabra. Acarició una de sus tiernas nalgas y deslizó uno de sus dedos entre ellas con timidez. “Azirafel… ” susurró alejándose lo suficiente como para observar esos ojos azul grisáceos, buscando algún rastro de duda o incomodidad.

“Oh, sí. Por favor, querido mío” le respondió sin dejarle formular siquiera la pregunta. Tumbados frente a frente la sensación de los dedos de Crowley estimulando su entrada se mezclaba con el contacto directo de sus esfuerzos. El ángel se sentía tan excitado que, es posible que hiciese algún milagro menor involuntario para acelerar las cosas. El demonio pudo añadir un par de dedos más con facilidad, haciendo jadear al ángel aunque evitando conscientemente ese punto dulce en su interior. Crowley se retiró, haciendo dar un respingo al ángel por la pérdida de estimulación

“Lil” llamó Crowley con voz ronca “¿te apetece venir?”

La mujer dejo a un lado la tarta y se limpió los labios con la servilleta, haciéndolos esperar a propósito. Los dos se apartaron un poco y ella se acomodó tumbada entre ellos. Acarició el miembro erecto del ángel y se incorporó para besarlo, compartiendo con él el dulce sabor del chocolate en sus labios. “Ven aquí Azirafel” susurró tentadora guiándolo para que se colocase sobre ella.

“Lily, no hay por qué. Si te sientes incómoda…”empezó el ángel recordando las palabras de Crowley al principio de la velada.

La mujer gruñó al demonio “¡Oh, por Satán! ¿No podías tener la boca cerrada por una vez?”

“¡Es importante!” repuso el demonio.

“Es una tontería.” Mustio ella mirando hacia otro lado.

“En absoluto, querida” dijo el ángel tomándola por la barbilla para mirar directamente a esos ojos avellana.

“Venga ya, Lil. Solo explícale como tiene que hacerlo” le susurró el demonio con ternura.

Lilith asintió aún algo avergonzada. Tomó un cojín, lo colocó bajo la curva de su espalda para alinearse mejor con el ángel y lo atrajo hacia ella, rozando su miembro contra sus pliegues, húmedos por la anticipación y su reciente orgasmo. “Simplemente no me aprietes mucho contra la cama”

Azirafel asintió, se posicionó procurando no descargar su peso sobre ella y la penetró muy lentamente. Lilith suspiró de placer bajo él y el ángel se encontró con que, prácticamente estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, lo cual facilitaba bastante el siguiente paso.

Notó como Crowley se colocaba tras él. El cálido interior de Lilith rodeándolo ya era delicioso, pero cuando el esfuerzo del demonio empezó a abrirse paso en él la sensación se volvió indescriptible. “¡Ohhh, Santo Dios!”

“¡Blasfemia! Eso es que estamos haciendo algo bien _taski_ ” bromeó el demonio entre jadeos.

Ella rio y se alzó sobre los antebrazos para besar al ángel y al demonio alternativamente.

Crowley se retiró un poco y empujo de nuevo hundiéndose hasta el fondo y provocando una deliciosa reacción en cadena que los hizo gemir a los tres. “Ángel… me aprietas tan bien…” murmuró el demonio contra su oído. Buscó la mano de Lilith, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sintió la ausencia de su naturaleza perdida. Sólo sentía la espalda de su ángel contra su pecho y el contacto familiar de la primera mujer.

Al instante se encontraron moviéndose en tándem, Azirafel incapaz de decidirse entre los dos placeres que sus amantes le regalaban. Se estremeció ante los obscenos susurros del demonio y los sugerentes gemidos de Lilith. Entonces Crowley varió levemente su ángulo presionando en el punto exacto. “¡Ah! Sí, joder” gritó el ángel encontrándose de pronto al borde del clímax.

Lilith se movió bajo el ángel, arqueándose contra él una y otra vez. Asiendo la mano del demonio como si le fuera la vida en ello. Toda la dulzura que los había acompañado a lo largo de la noche se volvía un instinto salvaje y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que pedir más. Más de los certeros movimientos del ángel contra su pubis, más de la gloriosa visión del rostro de Crowley trasfigurado por el placer. Supo que sus iris se vería completamente rojos y también que no podría postergar su orgasmo ni un segundo más.

Asió con fuerza la cadera de Azirafel clavando sus dedos en la tierna carne y se encontró con la otra mano del demonio haciendo lo mismo. El ángel sollozó al borde de la sobreestimulación y ella se notó perder el control temblando bajo él, los espasmos de su placer lo arrastraron con ella.

Azirafel se derramó en su interior, oleada tras oleada de puro éxtasis. Notó que le fallaban las fuerzas, pero el demonio lo rodeó con uno de sus largos brazos y lo atrajo hacia él hasta que se encontró arrodillado en la cama. Lilith le sonreía desde abajo, soñolienta y saciada, pero Crowley aún se aferraba a él, al borde de su propio alivio.

“Ángel…” rogó con voz ronca.

“No pares” se apresuró a responder él “lléname, Crowley”

El demonio tomó aire entre sus dientes apretados y lo penetró sin contenerse, alentado por las plegarias del ángel. En unas pocas embestidas más se encontró constriñendo a Azirafel entre sus brazos, agradeciendo la resistencia sobrenatural del ser celestial, sumergido en el torrente de placer.

Los dos colapsaron junto a la mujer jadeando y aún temblando ligeramente. Azirafel la abrazó y la atrajo hacia ellos y Lilith los cubrió a los tres con las sabanas.

Eventualmente el ángel se levantó para servirse una generosa porción de tarta de queso. Pensó en abrir una de las botellas de champán, pero no quiso molestar al demonio, que dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Lilith.

Ella peinaba con ternura sus cabellos pelirrojos mientras el sueño la atrapaba lentamente también.

“Azirafel, ven a la cama” murmuró ella medio dormida. El ángel se deslizó entre las mantas y se relajó sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de Lilith y escuchando la familiar respiración del demonio junto a él. Al poco rato él también se quedó dormido.

\----------------o---------------o---------------

La luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas echadas despertó lentamente al ángel. Se volvió y, aun adormilado, enterró su nariz entre los cabellos del demonio que dormía junto a él. Éste se acomodó contra su pecho con un suspiro de pura felicidad.

Azirafel buscó con su mano el otro cálido cuerpo que debía estar en la cama pero se despertó completamente, sobresaltado al no encontrarlo.

“Crowley” llamó al demonio sacándolo de su letargia. “¿Dónde está Lilith?” Éste despertó buscando a su alrededor, mirando al ángel con preocupación hasta que los dos oyeron el sonido de la ducha en el baño contiguo y respiraron aliviados.

El ángel se dejó caer de nuevo contra las mullidas almohadas, pero Crowley permaneció erguido, la mirada perdida en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

“Querido, ¿va todo bien?” preguntó Azirafel.

“Ngggkk…sí, claro…. ¿Por qué no iba a ir todo perfectamente?”

El ángel frunció el ceño preocupado. “Por amor de Dios, Crowley. Ya hemos pasado por esto. ¿Quieres decirme que te ocurre?” dijo más como una orden que como una pregunta.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una secuencia de consonantes inconexas.

Azirafel se incorporó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia si. “¿Está todo bien conmigo?” preguntó acariciando uno de sus estrechos muslos “Si he hecho algo inapropiado, o algo que te ha hecho sentir mal…”

“No” lo cortó el demonio volviéndose para besarlo con dulzura el los labios “No ángel, esto es un sueño. Tú eres perfecto”

“¿Y con nuestra querida Lilith?” susurró contra esos finos labios. Entonces el demonio suspiró sabiéndose descubierto.

“No es importante, Azirafel. Ella y yo ya lo hemos hablado y no quiero que hagas una montaña de esto”

El ángel no respondió, pero alzó las cejas instándolo a continuar.

“Aún no estoy… es decir, sabes lo que siento, sabes que es real, pero han sido tantos años con ese resentimiento… aún no estamos al cien por cien, ¿comprendes?”

Azirafel asintió lentamente los ojos grises repasando los marcados rasgos del rostro del demonio en busca de señales preocupantes. “¿Puedo preguntar en qué se traduce eso en nuestro ‘arreglo’? "

“En nada, ángel. Estaremos bien, solo necesitamos algo de tiempo…”

Azirafel sonrió con ternura. “Tenemos mucho de eso”

\---------------o----------------o--------------

El ángel entró en el cuarto de baño con cierta timidez.

“Me preguntaba cuando ibas a dignarte a aparecer” dijo Lilith desde dentro de la ducha, sin volverse hacia la puerta.

“¿Me esperabas?” preguntó él entre confuso y divertido.

“¡Oh, Azirafel! Yo… pensé que eras Crowley” respondió ella ruborizada “Ya sabes, le gusta el calor y la humedad y a veces, bueno… solía acompañarme. Pero hace mucho de eso.”

“¿Cómo te encuentras, querida?” le preguntó el ángel, consciente del precario equilibrio de su recién iniciada relación.

“Enfadada” dijo ella con repentina seriedad y el ángel pestañeó alarmado “Porque aún no estás aquí dentro conmigo” acabó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Azirafel rio aliviado y, sin perder un momento, se metió con ella en la ducha. La abrazó y se relajó bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Se enjabonaron en silencio, compartiendo caricias y explorándose uno a otro sin la urgencia de la noche anterior.

El ángel la ayudó a salir de la ducha y la observó embelesado mientras se secaba los oscuros cabellos.

“Crowley me ha contado que aún estáis acomodando un poco las cosas” dijo al fin, rompiendo la quietud del momento.

Lilith chasqueó la lengua molesta “Demonio bocazas” murmuró para si. “Algo así. Lo nuestro siempre ha sido… turbulento. Nos dejamos llevar, perdemos el control… hay momentos muy buenos y otros muy malos. Me temo que vas a tener que atarnos en corto” dijo arrugando la nariz.

Azirafel le sonrió con benevolencia y la besó en la frente. “Haré cualquier cosa que necesitéis, querida”

Lilith salió del cuarto de baño sorprendida de lo contenta y tranquila que se sentía. En el tiempo que había vivido con el demonio también había sido feliz, pero la sombra de Lucifer siempre planeaba sobre ellos. Ahora ella no respondía ante nadie, Crowley tampoco y tenían, literalmente, a un ángel guardián velando por ellos. Le sonrió al demonio que la observaba desde la cama y cogió su teléfono para comprobar sus mensajes.

“¡Mierda! ¡Joder!” exclamó de repente y se lanzó hacia su bolsa de viaje buscando algo de ropa.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Preguntó Azirafel confuso desde la puerta del baño.

“Me acaban de cambiar el turno en el café” refunfuñó ella “Tengo que estar allí en media hora”

Crowley chasqueó los dedos. El teléfono vibró de nuevo al recibir otro mensaje corrigiendo un supuesto error en los horarios.

Lilith lo miró enfadada. “Creí que habías entendido que me molesta muchísimo que hagas eso”

El demonio se levantó y la tomó de las manos “Lil… hoy no ¿vale? Hoy es un día para estar los tres juntos. Por favor…” dijo Crowley poniéndole cara de pena.

Azirafel reconoció la mueca. La misma cara que le había puesto a él aquella vez en los sesenta, tras el episodio del agua bendita, cuando se negó a que el demonio lo llevara a casa. Sonriendo con nostalgia se puso detrás de Lilith para abrazarla por la cintura.

“Por muy en desacuerdo que esté con sus métodos, creo que nuestro demonio tiene razón. Mañana tú irás a trabajar, yo abriré la librería y Crowley hará… bueno, lo que sea que haga cuando se escapa de mi radar” dijo provocando una maligna sonrisa en los labios de la criatura infernal. “Pero hoy es un día especial”

“Está bien” claudicó la madre de demonios “Dos contra una. ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy entonces?” preguntó relajándose en el abrazo de Azirafel.

Con un leve movimiento de dedos tres entradas para la representación de ‘Sueño de una noche de verano’ se materializaron en la mano del ángel.

“Nunca llegaste a recogerlas” susurró y Lilith sonrió de nuevo.

Crowley la miró perplejo. “Eran para…”

Ella asintió “Quería que fuésemos juntos. La elegí por que se que prefieres las divertidas”

Azirafel rio por lo bajo “Lo cierto, querido mío, es que yo también había apartado un par para nosotros”

El demonio les dedicó una sonrisa radiante que el universo no había visto desde antes de su caída. Besó primero a la humana y luego al ángel y los tres se fundieron en un dulce abrazo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
